


Всей верностью своей

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Однажды на границе своих земель Микеле встречает раненого рыцаря.





	Всей верностью своей

**Author's Note:**

> неисторическая рыцарская AU, автор вдохновлялся [**этой картинкой**](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/4/0/4/140418/85909755.jpg). Возможно расхождение возраста некоторых персонажей с каноном

Уже начинало смеркаться, когда Микеле решил, что пора поворачивать обратно к замку. Он вместе с братьями Рива объезжал восточные границы своих земель — баронства Криспино. Вообще-то братья спокойно обошлись бы и без него — в Криспино обычно было тихо, в основном благодаря тому, что в его пределах не проходили крупные торговые пути и разбойники предпочитали промышлять на более оживлённых дорогах. Но Микеле нравилось объезжать свои владения, особенно в компании близнецов Рива, с которыми он был дружен с детских лет. А ещё в этом было нечто ритуальное, словно право на эту землю принадлежало ему лишь тогда, когда он видел её собственными глазами и чувствовал под копытами своей лошади. Сара говорила, что он думает как язычник. Микеле только смеялся, но, возможно, некая доля правды в этом была.

Шорох с тропы, уходящей под деревья, он услышал одновременно с тем, как Нико взмахнул рукой, привлекая внимание. Микеле придержал лошадь и на всякий случай откинул в сторону плащ, чтобы было удобнее схватиться за меч. Шорох приблизился, хрустнула ветка — без сомнения, под чьим-то копытом. А затем показался и всадник на серой лошади. Он ехал медленно, склонив голову так, что не было видно лица. Зато отлично был виден бронзовый плащ, по которому любой житель королевства узнал бы рыцаря из личной гвардии короля. Микеле знаком показал братьям, что всё в порядке, и заставил лошадь переступить на месте, позволяя обнаружить себя. Не то чтобы они прятались — сложно было не заметить троих всадников на дороге, но рыцарь был столь погружён в размышления — или попросту дремал в седле, — что пугать его не хотелось.

Услышав шорох, рыцарь вскинул голову и остановился. Его рука в перчатке медленно легла на рукоять меча.

Микеле поднял открытую ладонь в знак приветствия.

— Доброго вечера. Я Микеле, барон Криспино. Вы находитесь в моих владениях.

Помедлив, рыцарь опустил руку. Он был довольно молодым, вряд ли старше Микеле, и даже аккуратная светлая бородка не добавляла ему лет. В растрёпанных соломой волосах виднелась грязь.

— Криспино, — повторил он. — Отсюда до Касены… почти день, да?

— Верно. Уже поздно, не стоит путешествовать в темноте. Если желаете, можете переночевать в моём замке.

Отец всегда учил его быть гостеприимным, особенно с людьми короля. Добрые дела угодны Господу, говорил он, а знакомства при дворе никогда не бывают лишними. В силу некоторых причин со знакомствами при дворе у Микеле не задалось, но почему бы не начать сейчас?

— Я… — рыцарь умолк и, подумав, кивнул. — Благодарю.

Говорил он так же медленно, как двигался. Микеле прищурился и вгляделся внимательнее. Плащ разрезан на уровне плеча, в дыре видна кольчуга. На боку тёмное пятно, кровь или грязь — не разобрать. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, как по сапогу рыцаря одна за другой стекают алые капли.

— В моём замке есть лекарь, — сказал он. — Но если вы ранены, то лучше перевязать рану сейчас. Вы теряете кровь.

Рыцарь качнул головой.

— Уже перевязал.

Кровотечение, которое не останавливается, — это плохо. Очень плохо. Возможно, раненый рыцарь просто не сумел достаточно туго затянуть повязку, но сколько времени потребуется, чтобы убедиться в этом? Микеле не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но, честно говоря, его познания в медицине были весьма ограниченными, а время утекало вместе с кровавой капелью.

— Тогда нам стоит поспешить.

Подождав, пока рыцарь подъедет ближе, Микеле развернул свою лошадь и пристроился рядом. Нико и Роберто следовали позади. Микеле искоса наблюдал за рыцарем, отмечая засохшую кровь на волосах — испачкался или ударили? — и то, как он прижимал руку к левому боку.

— Разбойники?

— Пока будем считать так, — задумчиво ответил рыцарь.

— Наёмники?

Разбойничья шайка неподалёку от границы его земель — плохо. Но наёмники, напавшие на королевского рыцаря…

— Не так уж много людей знали, какой дорогой мы едем, — рыцарь рассуждал вслух, не глядя на Микеле. — Это, конечно, облегчает задачу. Но зачем именно сейчас…

Он замолчал. Микеле придержал любопытство, требующее узнать, куда именно ехал рыцарь. Его внимание привлекло другое.

— Вы были не один? Вашим спутникам нужна помощь?

Рыцарь сжал губы в белую линию.

— Уже нет.

— Сожалею.

Рыцарь кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Вы не сказали, как вас зовут, — деликатно напомнил Микеле. Раненому можно было простить невежливость, но надо же было как-то к нему обращаться.

Только тут рыцарь наконец обернулся — удивлённо, как будто его должны были узнать в лицо. «Да, — немного раздражённо подумал Микеле, — про самомнение королевской гвардии не врут. Каждый думает, что его всё королевство должно знать».

— Эмиль, — всё же ответил рыцарь. — Из Христены.

А, так это один из тех, кто приехал вместе с молодым королём. Повезло им — если бы не трагическая смерть принца Густава и не чувствительное сердце старого короля Марка, унёсшее его в могилу вслед за сыном, так и прозябали бы на севере, охраняя границы от моров. А теперь, когда второй сын короля, тоже Марк, кстати, принял корону, его гвардейцы потеснили прежних королевских рыцарей. Первые люди в королевстве — если смотреть в суть, не обманываясь отсутствием земель и иногда даже титулов. Люди, с которыми новый король сражался плечом к плечу, которым доверял свою жизнь. У кого угодно голова закружится.

Когда-то Микеле тоже мечтал накинуть на плечи бронзовый плащ. Но умер отец, и оставить сестру одну Микеле не смог. Привезти ко двору — в королевский замок Касену — тоже. Впрочем, он не слишком горевал об этом. В родовом замке иногда бывало скучно, но это был его дом.

Рыцарь молчал, склонив голову и слегка покачиваясь в седле. Микеле знал, когда всадник начинает вот так качаться. Он подвёл свою лошадь ближе и успел поймать момент, когда рыцарь всё так же молча начал заваливаться набок. Микеле подхватил его, не давая упасть.

— Держите лошадей, — приказал он подоспевшим Рива. Рыцарь сам по себе был высоким и широкоплечим, а доспех делал его слишком тяжёлым даже для Микеле. С помощью братьев он усадил рыцаря перед собой, обхватив поперёк груди. Было чертовски неудобно, но перекидывать раненого через лошадиную спину головой вниз он не рисковал.

До замка оставалось около шести миль пути. Микеле от души надеялся, что королевский рыцарь Эмиль из Христены не умрёт у него на руках.

***

Рыцарь не умер. Но и в сознание не пришёл. Когда лошади ступили на замковый двор, было уже темно. Микеле бросил поводья подбежавшему конюху и подождал, пока Рива спешатся, чтобы помочь.

— Мики!

Сара всегда встречала его, сколько бы ни приходилось ждать. Даже так поздно. Сейчас она остановилась, не добежав нескольких шагов.

— Кто это?

— Рыцарь короля, — ответил Микеле, хотя вблизи она наверняка разглядела бронзовый плащ. — Он ранен. Нико, осторожнее, он тяжёлый. Сара, пошли за лекарем… и куда нам его положить?

— Синие покои, — тут же ответила Сара. — Несите за мной. Винченцо! Позови мэтра Жакоба. Скажи, что здесь раненый, пусть придёт в синие покои. Придержите ему голову!

Микеле невольно улыбнулся. Его сестра командовала стражей и слугами с равной уверенностью, ничуть не сомневаясь, что все её указания будут выполнены. Она стала хозяйкой замка в четырнадцать лет, тогда же, когда Микеле — главой семьи. Отцовские родичи, приехавшие на похороны, пытались было взять «бедных сирот» под свою опеку, но Сара с Микеле твёрдо знали: стоит пустить в замок дорогих родственников, как те мигом приберут его к рукам. Сару выдадут замуж, не спрашивая её согласия, а Микеле в лучшем случае отправится в гвардию, в худшем — мало ли что может случиться с юным бароном? Времена опасные, можно и на разбойников наткнуться случайно, и ягод съесть ядовитых… тоже случайно. Родичам пришлось убраться, а обвинения в грубости и обещания, что в час нужды Микеле и Сара могут не рассчитывать на их помощь, — Бог с ними. И не рассчитывали никогда.

Микеле поднялся в свои покои, свалил на пол короткую кольчугу, гамбезон и мокрую насквозь нижнюю рубаху. Обтираясь влажной тканью, он думал, что нужно будет послать гонца в столицу — вряд ли мэтр Жакоб позволит перевозить раненого, после недели дождей дороги порядком развезло и поездка обещала быть не из приятных. Лишь бы не умер. От мёртвого королевского рыцаря будет ещё больше проблем, чем от живого.

Джино, его слуга, принёс ужин — хлеб, сыр, мясо. Когда Микеле догладывал куриную ногу, появилась Сара — серьёзная, но не грустная. Значит, ничего страшного не случилось.

— Как там?

— Всё хорошо. — Она села напротив и взяла с подноса кусок сыра. — Мэтр Жакоб сказал, что он потерял много крови, но раны чистые. Нужен покой, хорошее питание… Мила обо всём позаботится. Она обещала остаться с ним на ночь.

Микеле понимающе кивнул. Рыцаря ждёт сюрприз, когда он проснётся и увидит, что приставленный заботиться о нём помощник лекаря — женщина. Возможно, стоит предупредить, чтобы она сразу послала за Сарой или за ним самим. Не все мужчины, особенно из высшего сословия, выражают своё недоумение сдержанно.

Он рассказал Саре о том, как встретил раненого рыцаря. Когда он упомянул, что нападавшими, возможно, были вовсе не разбойники, между её бровей появилась складка.

— Думаешь, кто-то пытался его убить? Рыцаря короля?

— Он так думает. Возможно, — Микеле пожал плечами. — Он не сказал, кем были его спутники, но если тоже рыцарями — значит, их убийц это не остановило.

— Да, про слуг обычно не вспоминают.

— Он с севера. Я слышал, не все рады тому, что престол унаследовал младший сын короля, а не старший.

— А у них был выбор? — с неожиданной рассудительностью хмыкнула Сара. Микеле протянул руку и накрыл её ладонь своей.

— Нас это не касается. Мы помогли раненому, кем бы он ни был, вот и всё. Выздоровеет, уедет, и пусть сам разбирается, кто там против кого замышляет. Да?

Сара кивнула, но тревога так и не исчезла из её глаз, и Микеле ничего не мог сделать, чтобы успокоить сестру. Впервые за последние годы кто-то потревожил покой их дома, принеся с собой кровь и смутное предчувствие перемен. Если рыцарь уедет и забудет про них… дай Бог, конечно, но Микеле не был уверен, что всё закончится так просто.

***

Наутро Микеле первым делом послал слугу проверить, пришёл ли рыцарь в себя. Узнав, что тот спит, Микеле велел сообщить ему, как только что-то изменится, и отправился на площадку, где тренировался вместе со своими стражниками.

Он любил утренние тренировки, когда воздух, ещё не прогретый солнцем, освежал лицо, а земля под ногами влажно пружинила. Любил ощущать в руке тяжесть меча и то, как смертоносное оружие в совершенстве подчиняется ему. Микеле был моложе большинства своих противников, но они никогда не давали ему поблажек, и победы в учебных боях были настоящими. Микеле уворачивался от ударов, атаковал, не давая противнику шанса выйти из глухой обороны. Чем яростнее бой, тем меньше думаешь о других вещах, особенно тех, от которых не знаешь, чего ожидать…

— Микеле!

— Простите, мастер. — Микеле остановился и опустил руку. — Извини, Пьетро.

Высокий мужчина поднялся с земли, потирая грудь.

— Ничего, кости целы.

Мастер Чалдини неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Ему и не надо было — Микеле сам понимал свою ошибку. Нельзя отвлекаться. Если бы это был настоящий бой…

Рядом с мастером переминался с ноги на ногу мальчишка, сын кухарки. Поймав взгляд Микеле, он подпрыгнул и завертелся, яростно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание и в то же время не рискуя подойти ближе. Микеле усмехнулся и подошёл сам.

— Госпожа Сара велела передать, что ваш гость проснулся, — протараторил мальчишка.

Значит, не придётся ждать. Хорошо.

***

Рыцарь, лежащий в постели, выглядел бледным, но гораздо более живым, чем прошлым вечером. Возможно, бледностью он был отчасти обязан закрывавшим стены шпалерам, в которых преобладали синие и голубоватые тона. Микеле отметил повязку на руке, остальные скрывались под простынёй — судя по тому, что он видел, ран было как минимум три. Ещё он помнил кровь на голове, но золотистые волосы рыцаря были чистыми. Наверное, просто испачкал.

— Криспино? — слегка вопросительно произнёс рыцарь.

Микеле кивнул.

— Сэр Эмиль. Рад, что вам лучше.

— Благодаря вам. — Эмиль с некоторым сомнением покосился на Милу, перебирающую какие-то склянки на столе. Микеле понял намёк.

— Мила, оставь нас, пожалуйста.

Та коротко присела в книксене и вышла. Эмиль проводил её задумчивым взглядом.

— Она действительно…

— Женщина?

— Это я вижу, — усмехнулся Эмиль и, кажется, немного расслабился. — Лекарь? Необычно.

— Её отец — мэтр Жакоб. — Микеле подошёл ближе. — Он осматривал ваши раны. Мила ему помогала, но она пока ещё учится.

— Понятно. Обычно, когда нет сыновей, берут учеников.

— У мэтра есть сыновья, но они предпочли другую жизнь. А сам он всегда говорил, что лечит головой и руками, а не тем, что болтается между ног. Или вас смущает, что женщина видела вас без одежды?

— Я бы предпочёл находиться при этом в сознании.

Взгляд у Эмиля был яснее, чем вечером, но всё равно усталый. Микеле подумал, что не стоит утомлять его разговорами. Мила потом будет ругаться.

— Я благодарен за вашу помощь, — сказал Эмиль, — и за гостеприимство, но мне нужно срочно вернуться в Касену. О моём коне позаботились?

— Мэтр Жакоб запретил вам вставать.

— Я перед ним извинюсь.

— Да вы и не встанете, — честно сказал Микеле.

Вместо ответа Эмиль опёрся на руки и одним движением попытался подняться с постели. И тут же, побледнев, пошатнулся.

— Куда?! Вы что, впервые ранены? — Микеле подскочил к нему и схватил за плечи, помогая лечь так, чтобы не потревожить рану. — Вы и мили не проедете, даже если вас привязать к лошади.

— Значит, одолжу у вас повозку.

— И в Касену мы привезём ваш труп. Хорошая идея, давайте закончим то, что не удалось вашим убийцам.

Эмиль, задыхаясь, откинулся на подушку. На всякий случай Микеле коснулся ладонью его лба. Кожа ощущалась холодной и влажной. Но, по крайней мере, лихорадки не было.

— Если вам необходимо что-то сообщить, напишите письмо, — предложил он. — Я отправлю гонца, он сегодня доскачет до Касены и, возможно, даже успеет привезти ответ. Но я не собираюсь объяснять королевским дознавателям, почему отпустил вас, зная, что вы не выдержите дорогу. Если понадобится, привяжу вас к кровати, честное слово!

Эмиль прерывисто засмеялся, всё ещё с трудом дыша.

— Простите, барон. Я, конечно…

— Микеле.

— Простите, Микеле. Я, конечно, не стану платить вам такой неблагодарностью. Если велите принести бумагу, я буду вам очень признателен.

Бумагу и чернила Микеле велел принести из своих покоев. Он не собирался подсматривать, что пишет Эмиль, но помимо воли глаза ловили резкую прямоту строчек и уверенные движения руки. У Эмиля был превосходный почерк, несмотря на то, что из-за слабости рука очень быстро начала подрагивать.

— Я могу отправить людей туда, где на вас напали, — сказал Микеле, надеясь, что Эмиль примет разговор как предлог для отдыха. — Ваших спутников следует похоронить по-христиански.

— Вряд ли вы их найдёте. — Эмиль с видимым облегчением отложил перо. — Нас подстерегли возле болот, и я подозреваю, что не случайно. Боюсь, что их тела должны были исчезнуть бесследно сразу после нападения.

— И ваше тоже, — не подумав, добавил Микеле и тут же устыдился, поняв, как это прозвучало. — Простите, я не хотел.

Но Эмиль вдруг замер, глядя перед собой, словно увидел нечто, не замеченное прежде. Потом поднял взгляд на Микеле и улыбнулся.

— Вы правы, — произнёс он и с хрустом смял в ладони бумагу. — Так будет лучше. У вас найдётся человек, который доставит это письмо строго в руки, не привлекая к себе внимания?

— Конечно.

На этот раз письмо было короче — всего несколько строк. Микеле сделал вид, что не замечает, как Эмиль поглядывает на него — словно проверяя, не пытается ли он читать написанное. Хотя выражение лица при этом было скорее насмешливое, чем подозревающее.

Запечатав письмо, Эмиль несколько раз отчеркнул ногтем ещё тёплый воск. Микеле хотел было предложить печать, но вовремя спохватился — конечно, оттиск собственной печати он восстановил бы в два счёта. Отличная помощь.

— Это нужно передать сэру Кристофу, новому капитану королевской гвардии. Только ему, прямо в руки. Так, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Не беспокойтесь.

— И ещё. Надо, чтобы никто не знал, что я нахожусь здесь. Сколько людей нас встречало?

Микеле мысленно воскресил в памяти события прошлого вечера. Братья Рива никому не скажут, разумеется. Мэтр Жакоб тоже, Мила и Сара вряд ли успели рассказать кому-то про королевского рыцаря, но лучше спросить. Прислуга знает, конечно. Их надо будет предупредить, чтобы держали язык за зубами. Сара справится, её все горничные, прачки и прочая челядь слушаются беспрекословно.

— Мало. Не волнуйтесь, мои люди не болтливы, а чужие у нас бывают редко. Я предупрежу, чтобы никто не упоминал про вас. Даже если кто-то видел нас издалека, о том, что вы королевский рыцарь, они наверняка не догадались. Отдыхайте, сэр Эмиль.

Эмиль улыбнулся устало и благодарно, и эта улыбка вдруг сделала его удивительно юным.

— Если вы не против, Микеле, давайте обойдёмся без сэра. Неловко как-то рядом с вами, тем более вы тут хозяин, а я гость.

Микеле кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Отдыхайте, Эмиль.

***

В Касену Микеле послал Винченцо — младшего брата близнецов Рива. В его преданности можно было не сомневаться — как и старшие братья, он родился в замке и беззаветно служил семье Криспино. Если подумать, Микеле всегда воспринимал это как само собой разумеющееся. Почти все обитатели замка были потомками тех, кто приехал в эти земли с прадедом Микеле, а последний человек со стороны появился ещё когда были живы родители. Поэтому же к чужакам здесь относились с подозрением, что было Микеле на руку — даже если прислуга или стражники станут болтать о раненом рыцаре, то только между собой.

Эмиль проспал до самого вечера. Когда Микеле сунулся узнать, как он, сидящая у постели Мила замахала руками и фактически выставила его из покоев раненого. Микеле подчинился, но всё-таки успел бросить взгляд на спящего Эмиля. Тот выглядел не очень хорошо. Микеле поманил Милу за собой и подождал, пока она плотно притворит дверь.

— Ему что — хуже? — спросил он, на всякий случай — шёпотом. — Утром же всё нормально было.

Мила закатила глаза.

— Мики, не выдумывай. Всё с ним в порядке. За одну ночь люди не выздоравливают. Когда будет нужно, я тебя позову.

Микеле не настаивал. До возвращения Винченцо ему было нечем обрадовать Эмиля, а проявлять любопытство и расспрашивать того о случившемся казалось бестактным. Ясно же, что дело было не в нём самом, кому нужно убивать рыцаря короля? Эмиль что-то знал. Или, ещё вероятнее, что-то вёз, хотя в его одежде не нашлось ничего подозрительного. Но это ничего не значит, мог выронить или припрятать по пути, рассчитывая вернуться потом в одиночку. А если помнить, что он не просто королевский рыцарь, а из тех, что вернулись с королём из Христены, из самых близких, надёжных, то нападение запросто могло оказаться частью заговора против короны. Далеко не все были рады новому королю, явившемуся с северных границ и начавшему наводить свои порядки. Вот и капитан гвардейцев уже сменился. Микеле постарался вспомнить, кто был следующим в очереди на престол. Кажется, герцог Арно, муж принцессы Софии. Гораздо более понятная и привычная фигура, чем принц, проведший почти всю жизнь на севере.

Микеле малодушно пожелал, чтобы заговор, если это действительно был он, не затронул обитателей замка Криспино. Он ещё с уроков истории помнил, что ни к чему хорошему это не приводило, независимо от того, на чьей стороне были втянутые в придворные интриги люди. Бароны Криспино всегда были преданы королю, но предпочитали жить обособленно, Микеле не собирался нарушать эту традицию.

Он зашёл на ястребятню навестить своего любимого ястреба. Перекинулся парой слов со Стефаном, старым ястребятником, обучавшим ловчих птиц ещё для деда Микеле. Фрейя сидела в садке неподвижно, лишь изредка шевелила головой, но при появлении Микеле оживилась и переступила на своём нашесте. Надев рукавицу, Микеле поднял руку, и Фрейя тотчас перелетела на неё. Из крыла у неё вывалилось перо и плавно опустилось на пол.

— Красавица моя. — Микеле осторожно погладил короткие пёрышки у неё на шее. — Пойдём летать?

Фрейя линяла, и, хотя дикие ястребы охотятся даже во время линьки, Микеле предпочитал беречь любимицу, вывозя её полетать лишь для того, чтобы размять крылья. Он вышел во двор и остановился, дожидаясь, пока оседлают лошадь. Когда всё было готово, он вскинул руку, подбрасывая Фрейю в воздух, вскочил в седло и галопом понёсся к воротам.

Он знал, что Фрейя обычно перелетает через стену за правой башней и уходит на круг, но не следил за ней. Дорога в сторону леса была им обоим хорошо знакома, Фрейя догоняла его здесь столько раз, что Микеле даже не собирался считать. Когда сбоку раздался ястребиный крик, он чуть придержал лошадь и вытянул руку, и Фрейя вцепилась когтями в рукавицу, шумно хлопая крыльями. Жесткое перо смазало Микеле по щеке, он поспешно отклонил голову.

Ему всегда было жаль, что Сара не видит, как умница Фрейя слушается его и в какую стремительную охотницу она превращается, когтя добычу. Но Сара терпеть не могла охоту — ей всегда было жалко птиц и зверей, поэтому Микеле даже не пытался уговаривать.

Он снова подбросил ястреба, и та полетела к лесу, негромко покрикивая, словно звала за собой. Микеле повернул коня с дороги и поскакал за ней.

***

Винченцо вернулся под утро, усталый и на чужой лошади. Привёз даже не письмо — записку с несколькими словами: «Понял. Жди. Л.»

— Ты точно нашёл капитана гвардии? — на всякий случай уточнил Микеле. Он помнил, что Эмиль назвал другое имя, не на Л.

Винченцо кивнул.

Поднимаясь в замок, Микеле сомневался, стоит ли будить Эмиля ради такой малосодержательной записки. Но тот не спал. Лежал, опираясь на подушку, и читал «Наставления об охоте».

— Госпожа Мила была так любезна, что принесла мне книгу, — пояснил он, верно истолковав удивлённый взгляд Микеле. — Очень скучно было лежать и ничего не делать.

— Но она же занудна до чёрта, — не удержался Микеле. — Я про книгу. Если хотите, я найду вам пару романов.

Эмиль засмеялся.

— Напротив, очень интересная. Господин Ферро любил не только охоту, но и придворные интриги. Некоторые из персонажей, если так можно выразиться, этой книги ещё живы; забавно видеть, насколько верно их описал автор. Здесь заметки на полях — я так понимаю, не ваши?

— Нет, это отца. Он её тоже любил.   
И тоже улыбался, читая, но не говорил, почему. А Микеле думал, что отец просто любит охоту… Воспоминания, как обычно, всколыхнули лёгкую волну тепла и печали. Но Микеле вовремя вспомнил, что пришёл не для того, чтобы обсуждать книги.  
— Мой гонец вернулся.

Он протянул Эмилю записку. Тот схватил её и быстро прочитал.

— Отлично. Благодарю вас.

— Я просил отыскать лично сэра Кристофа, — на всякий случай добавил Микеле. — Надеюсь, это действительно от него.

— Да, всё верно. Он пришлёт своего человека. Чуть позже, конечно. Возможно, он будет выглядеть не очень м-м… внушительно, но в любом случае проводите его ко мне.

Микеле кивнул.

— Если я могу ещё что-то для вас сделать…

— Вы истинный христианин, Микеле, — с необидной насмешкой отозвался Эмиль. — Добрый самаритянин. Обещаю, что ваша доброта не останется без награды.

Видимо, скептицизм отразился на лице Микеле слишком явно — Эмиль прикрыл лицо рукой, делая вид, что кашляет.

В покои проскользнула Мила, бросила на Микеле укоризненный взгляд и подошла к постели.

— Сэр Эмиль, вы обещали, что почитаете совсем немного.

— Разве это много? — наивно удивился Эмиль. — Всего-то шесть глав.

— Вам нужно отдыхать. — Мила повернулась к Микеле и тихо прошипела: — Не беспокой человека, иди.

— Да я же по делу! — возмутился Микеле, но Мила ткнула его в бок острым локтем. В отместку Микеле шлёпнул её пониже спины.

— Сэр Эмиль, вы же не хотите, чтобы вам стало хуже? Я дам вам успокаивающую настойку, она поможет уснуть.

— Из ваших рук, госпожа, что угодно, — вздохнул тот, смиряясь.

— Я вернусь вечером. Или когда придёт человек от вашего капитана. Отдыхайте, Эмиль.

Уже уходя, он услышал, как Эмиль жалуется Миле:

— Почему все советуют мне отдыхать? У меня что, есть выбор?

***

Посланец сэра Кристофа оказался молодым парнишкой простоватого вида, одетым как ремесленник или слуга в зажиточном купеческом доме. Микеле не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы не братья Рива, которым он приказал следить, не появятся ли в стенах замка чужие люди. Опасался он ещё и того, что напавшие на Эмиля убийцы сумеют проследить дорогу до замка и попытаются закончить начатое. Паренёк не походил на человека, способного справиться с вооружённым рыцарем, но он мог разнюхивать информацию для других, поэтому отпускать его Микеле не намеревался.

Велев братьям оставаться настороже, он как ни в чём не бывало направился через двор так, чтобы пройти мимо паренька. Тот бросил рассеянно-любопытный взгляд на его лицо — и вдруг разулыбался, подобострастно и заискивающе. А ещё, кажется, самую капельку весело.

— Господин барон! Доброго вам здоровья, простите, Христа ради, за беспокойство...

Не задерживая Микеле, он пошёл рядом, комкая в руках шляпу и беспрестанно кланяясь, так что любому было понятно — простолюдин обратился к барону с какой-то просьбой. И говорил так тихо, что слышал один Микеле:

— У меня послание для вашего гостя. Сэр Кристоф велел передать с глазу на глаз. Пожалуйста, проводите меня к нему.

В его голосе звучали уверенные нотки — Микеле готов был поставить золотой, что в других обстоятельствах парень говорил бы с ним как с равным. Он высокомерно щёлкнул пальцами, приказывая следовать за собой. Парень склонился ещё ниже и подчинился, то и дело спотыкаясь от волнения.

У дверей в покои Эмиля Микеле придержал гостя.

— Не так быстро, — сказал он, слегка жалея, что на поясе не висит меч. Впрочем, кулаками он тоже дрался неплохо. — Сперва он подтвердит, что ты действительно тот, за кого себя выдаёшь.

Парень одобрительно кивнул и поднял руки, показывая, что готов ждать. Микеле толкнул тяжёлую дверь, на всякий случай не выпуская парня из вида — чтобы не ударил со спины.

Эмиль чувствовал себя преотлично — он сидел на постели, смеялся и закидывал в рот сушёные виноградины из стоящей на одеяле глиняной миски; те же виноградины, но уже из горсти, ела и Мила, небрежно прислонившаяся к стене. А в ногах у Эмиля, прямо на постели, сидела Сара и увлечённо рассказывала:

— … тогда тётя Марго наконец заметила, что все смотрят на её юбку, и попыталась извернуться, чтобы увидеть, что там такое. Но поскольку толщиной она была с откормленную…

Микеле кашлянул, и все трое тут же обернулись. Мила поспешно сплюнула прилипшую к губе косточку.

— Сара!

— Мики! — Она радостно улыбнулась, не обращая внимания на его возмущённый тон. — Я тут рассказываю Эмилю, как мы подшутили над тётей Марго.

— К вам посланник от… от того, кому вы писали, — Микеле на всякий случай не стал произносить имя при сестре и Миле. Он им расскажет, конечно, но Эмилю это может не понравиться.

Микеле посторонился, пропуская парня и следя, чтобы тот не делал резких движений и не лез под одежду. Но Эмиль кивнул ему как знакомому:

— Лео.

Парень шутливо поклонился.

— Вы только посмотрите на него! Стоило потерять из виду — и он уже наслаждается обществом прекрасных дам! Расскажу Крису, а то он кудахчет, как наседка, потерявшая цыплёнка…

— Мы вас оставим, — сказал Микеле, не дожидаясь, пока его попросят выйти — очень вежливо, конечно, как гости могут просить хозяина, но тем не менее. — Сара.

— Ваше присутствие было целебным бальзамом для моих ран, — галантно сказал Эмиль, когда Сара, подобрав юбки, встала с кровати. — Вы ведь ещё придёте, правда?

— Конечно.

Сара кокетливо улыбнулась ему и, выходя, бросила заинтересованный взгляд на Лео. Тот почтительно склонил голову. «Вот-вот, — подумал Микеле, — и не пытайся глазеть на мою сестру. Неизвестно ещё, кто ты вообще такой». Он догадывался, конечно, — кто мог называть по именам Эмиля и сэра Кристофа, если не ещё один королевский рыцарь? Но Микеле было плевать, рыцарь или даже сам герцог. Никто не смел относиться к его сестре без должного уважения.

— Что ты там делала? — напустился он на Сару, едва они отошли от дверей, оставив Эмиля беседовать с Лео. — Одна в спальне с мужчиной!

— Раненым! — возмутилась Сара. — И с нами была Мила.

— Большая разница! Приличные девушки так себя не ведут. Мало ли что он подумал. И ещё села почти к нему на колени, как… как… — он запнулся.

У Сары от возмущения округлились глаза.

— Ты дурак! Он ранен и наш гость, я его развлекала, чтобы отвлечь от боли. И он вёл себя как положено рыцарю, ничего лишнего себе не позволял.

— А жаль, — вздохнула стоящая рядом Мила. Микеле вытаращился на неё. — Что? Он красивый.

Микеле не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить своё негодование. Мила была права, конечно, Эмиль был красив. Особенно когда улыбался — даже он, мужчина, не мог не засмотреться. Но речь шла о его сестре!

— Он рыцарь короля, и он скоро уедет. Я не хочу, чтобы он разбил тебе сердце.

— Мики, ты невозможен, — досадливо сказала Сара. — Мы всего лишь разговаривали, а ты уже вообразил трагедию. Может, сразу заточишь меня в башне? Так будет лучше. Никаких мужчин, никаких опасностей.

И решительно пошла прочь. Микеле, опомнившись, бросился за ней.

— Сара! Сара, подожди! Я не хотел. Сара, я же только о тебе беспокоился!

— Слишком сильно беспокоился, — бросила она, не останавливаясь.

Микеле не мог догнать её — нужно было дождаться, пока Эмиль с Лео не закончат общаться, вывести Лео из замка, узнать, что делать дальше. Ему оставалось только растерянно смотреть вслед сестре и ругать себя за несдержанность. Даже если ей всё-таки понравился Эмиль, нельзя было так набрасываться. Сара была добродетельной девушкой и не совершила бы глупостей. Её можно понять — в замке, где нечасто бывают гости, вдруг появляется королевский рыцарь, красивый и обходительный, и ещё раненый вдобавок — женщины всегда питают слабость к беспомощным мужчинам. Но он не хотел, чтобы она потом страдала…

— Она права, — тихо сказала подошедшая Мила. — Ей скучно здесь. Она молодая девушка, ей хочется общаться с мужчинами — образованными, галантными, такими, которые ей ровня. А вместо этого она сидит в замке среди леса и ждёт неизвестно чего. Когда ты последний раз вывозил её куда-нибудь на праздник или турнир?

У Микеле перехватило горло от справедливости этого упрёка.

— Я просто хочу её защитить. Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю. — Мила погладила его по руке. — Но ещё немного — и ты действительно заточишь её в башне. Дай ей немного свободы. Или ты не доверяешь этому рыцарю?

Он не смог сказать «нет». Эмилю хотелось доверять. Микеле знал его всего несколько дней и уже был готов защищать его и хранить его тайны. Но речь шла не об Эмиле, а о Саре, и у Микеле на было права ошибаться.

***

Ему не пришлось долго ждать — вскоре Лео вышел из покоев Эмиля и дружески улыбнулся Микеле.

— Я вернусь через пару дней, когда будут новости. Если вам понадобится срочно связаться, можете послать ко мне или Крису. Лео де ла Иглесиа к вашим услугам, — он торжественно склонил голову. — Но лучше не надо. Эмиль вам всё объяснит, насколько это можно. — Он вдруг стал серьёзным. — Спасибо вам, Микеле.

— Не за что, — буркнул тот, смутившись. Почему его благодарят за естественный для любого доброго человека поступок? — Я вас провожу.

— Не стоит, — остановил его Лео. — Это будет подозрительно. Лучше… — его взгляд перебежал на Милу, — лучше пусть меня проводит прекрасная девушка. И даст повод приехать снова.

Мила кокетливо взглянула на него из-под ресниц.

— Вы приезжали к барону просить разрешения на помолвку?

— Ага. — Лео глупо ухмыльнулся, превращаясь в недалёкого, но очень радостного простолюдина. — Я, чесслово, барышню обеспечу всем, чем надо. У меня дом свой и лавка, доход верный. Платья там, ленты всякие, обувка новая — как сыр в масле будет кататься, вот вам крест святой!

Мила звонко рассмеялась и взяла его под руку.

— Расскажите же мне о вашей лавке. Чем вы торгуете?

Когда они удалялись, Лео действительно болтал что-то о лавке и заморских тканях, которые привозят купцы с Востока. То ли заранее подготовился, то ли просто язык был хорошо подвешен.

***

— Боюсь, мне придётся пользоваться вашим гостеприимством ещё некоторое время.

В голосе Эмиля, впрочем, сожаления не слышалось. Он просто констатировал факт.

— Сколько угодно, — искренне отозвался Микеле.

Он уныло взглянул на край постели, где раньше сидела Сара, — так и правда было бы проще разговаривать — и опёрся о подоконник. Эмиль проследил за его взглядом.

— Обещаю не покушаться на честь вашей сестры, — торжественно произнёс он. — И, э-э, вашей дамы сердца. Только не запрещайте им приходить, очень скучно лежать здесь одному.

В первый момент Микеле не сообразил, кого он имел в виду.

— Дамы сердца?

Эмиль выразительно глянул на дверь, и до Микеле дошло.

— Мила?! Да какая она… — Он засмеялся, закрыв лицо рукой. — О-ох… Какая дама сердца, о чём вы. Мила — наша с Сарой молочная сестра. Мы росли вместе и относимся друг другу… ну, почти так же.

— Простите, — Эмиль тоже смутился, но с явным облегчением. — Она так свободно вела себя с вами, что я подумал…

Микеле внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Она наша сестра, — повторил он. — Неважно, родная или нет. Так что надеюсь, ваше обещание останется в силе.

— Конечно, — так же серьёзно кивнул Эмиль. — У меня есть ещё одна просьба. Я уже говорил об этом, но всё же. Постарайтесь сохранить моё пребывание здесь в тайне. Мы хотим, чтобы меня сочли погибшим.

— Те, кто на вас напал?

— Те, кому это было нужно. Они знают, что я был ранен и сумел уйти, но там были болота, и я ехал большей частью наугад. Пусть поверят, что я утонул или умер от ран.

— Маловероятно, — скептически заметил Микеле. — Впрочем, прислугу я уже предупредил, а больше никто не знает.

— Они будут искать. Возможно, кто-то приедет сюда и станет расспрашивать ваших людей. Пусть ваша стража прислушивается к тому, что говорят приезжие.

— Они будут искать рыцаря короля, — уточнил Микеле. — Если кто-то узнает, что в замке раненый, вас можно будет выдать за торговца или странствующего рыцаря.

Эмиль тихо засмеялся.

— Если очень повезёт. Но это единственное, что сейчас можно сделать.

— Кого подозревать, вы, конечно, не скажете, — пробормотал Микеле. Без укора, просто размышлял вслух. — Я предупрежу стражу. И других. Мы тут живём достаточно уединённо, так что чужих сразу заметят. А в деревне про вас точно не знают.

— Я сам не знаю, кого подозревать, — вздохнул Эмиль. — Я вам очень признателен, Микеле.

— Да хватит вам! — не выдержал наконец тот. — Я не ради вашей благодарности помогаю.

— Она от этого не уменьшится.

— Эмиль, ради бога…

— Понял, понял. — Эмиль прижал ладонь к груди, глаза его смеялись. — Молчу.

***

Затея Эмиля была не так уж бесполезна. Замок Криспино не был отрезан от мира, но редкие проезжие торговцы, пилигримы и странствующие наёмные рабочие обычно останавливались в деревне на северной дороге, а те, кто проходил через ворота за крепостные стены, привлекали внимание стражи. Через два дня после приезда Лео Винченцо сообщил Микеле, что один из купцов интересовался, не случалось ли в этих краях, особенно к востоку от замка, разбойных нападений. Товара в его крытых повозках было мало, а охраны много, но Нико выделил ему ещё пару крепких стражников, чтобы те сопровождали купца на землях барона Криспино. Даже если купец будет возражать. А Мила рассказала, что один из его слуг пытался продать мэтру Жакобу снадобье, исцеляющее самые глубокие раны, и заодно выведать, не приходилось ли тому в последнее время врачевать раненых. В чудодейственном бальзаме мэтр быстро опознал смесь жира с экстрактом гвоздики и спустил шарлатана с лестницы под хохот дворовой ребятни.

Микеле рассказывал об этом Эмилю не без злорадства — в детстве ему не раз доставалась от мэтра Жакоба крепкая оплеуха, когда Микеле пытался украсть послабляющую настойку, чтобы подлить в вино нелюбимому ментору, или начернить углём зубы человеческому черепу, стоящему на полке среди учёных книг. Слышать, что от мэтра влетело ещё кому-то, было по-детски приятно.

Эмиль слушал его с улыбкой, но радоваться не спешил.

— Слишком топорно. Хотелось бы надеяться, что этим всё закончится, но я боюсь, что настоящих ищеек никто не заметит.

— Но разве мы что-то ещё можем сделать? Не запирать же вас в башне. — Микеле вспомнил разговор с сестрой и подавил неуместную усмешку. — Я думаю, вы зря волнуетесь. Если бы ваши враги были так предусмотрительны, вы бы не ушли от них живым, уж извините.

Эмиль, держась на стену, шагнул к окну, и Микеле быстро подставил ему плечо. Рана на боку заживала быстро, но другая, на бедре, была глубокой и всё ещё болела. Мэтр Жакоб рекомендовал Эмилю оставаться в постели; тот, разумеется, пропустил совет мэтра мимо ушей и с помощью Микеле пытался вставать и ходить от кровати до окна и обратно. Микеле видел, с каким трудом ему даются эти шаги, слышал, как Эмиль тихо шипит сквозь зубы от боли и незаметно — как ему кажется — стирает со лба испарину. Но не пытался отговорить. На его месте Микеле поступил бы точно так же. Только поддерживал, в любой момент готовый принять на себя весь вес Эмиля, если тот не сумеет удержаться на ногах.

— Вы правы. — Эмиль примостился боком на подоконник и перевёл дух. — Будем надеяться на лучшее. Как думаете, если я смогу сесть на лошадь, то доеду до Касены за день?

— Думаю, вам лучше спросить об этом мэтра Жакоба.

— Он отчитал меня, как сопливого мальчишку, — смущённо признался Эмиль. — Сказал, что если я хочу пустить его усилия коту под хвост, он, конечно же, ничего не сможет поделать — но, знаете, так на меня при этом посмотрел… Мне под землю хотелось провалиться.

— Ну-у… — протянул Микеле, стараясь не смеяться. Как мог посмотреть мэтр Жакоб, он знал преотлично. — Мэтр очень ревностно относится к своей работе. А вы даже ходите едва-едва.

— Знаю, но если мне придётся срочно возвращаться…

Эмиль замолчал, и Микеле ободряюще сжал его плечо. Он от всей души хотел помочь, но пока что помогать было нечем, только ждать, успокаивать и надеяться, что новости из королевского замка придут не слишком рано, дав Эмилю время окрепнуть.

***

С Эмилем было интересно. Микеле сам не заметил, как начал проводить всё больше и больше времени в его покоях. Эмиль рассказывал о Христене и северных границах, о набегах моров, грабивших приграничные деревни вопреки мирному договору, выдавая себя за разбойников. Он прекрасно разбирался в оружии, а ещё, к удивлению Микеле, в поэзии и литературе.

— Вопреки слухам мы там, на севере, не совсем одичали, — подколол его Эмиль, заметив это удивление. Микеле покраснел как рак и принялся извиняться, но Эмиль лишь засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Бросьте, это старая шутка, вы не первый.

Казалось, что и в присутствии короля он будет чувствовать себя столь же непринуждённо. С Сарой же, когда та приходила вместе с Микеле, Эмиль обращался так галантно, что Микеле заподозрил богатый опыт общения со знатными дамами, но держал эту догадку при себе. Он примерно догадывался, кем был Эмиль. Младший или средний сын в каком-то довольно знатном роду, наверняка часто бывал при дворе, потом отправился в Христену, потому что в родовом замке уже был наследник, а на севере никогда не жаловались на избыток мечей. Заодно и с младшим принцем удалось сблизиться, а теперь тот стал королём. Очень предусмотрительно.

О том, как Эмиль общался с Сарой в его отсутствие, Микеле предпочитал не думать. Усомниться в обещании Эмиля означало оскорбить его, а заодно и Сару. Но он от всей души надеялся, что Мила не оставляла их наедине.

Ещё через несколько дней Микеле помог Эмилю спуститься во двор. Они сделали это на рассвете, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, хотя маленький внутренний дворик с розарием, где Сара любила сидеть в тёплые вечерние часы, был достаточно уединённым. Несмотря на то, что по своим покоям Эмиль уже ходил уверенно, спуск по лестнице отнял у них обоих немало сил — Эмиль навалился на Микеле всем весом и вздрагивал при каждом шаге. Доковыляв до каменной скамьи, они с облегчением повалились на неё.

— Ещё немного — и я смогу сесть в седло, — слегка задыхаясь, произнёс Эмиль. Его рука так и осталась лежать на плечах Микеле, и тот даже не подумал её столкнуть. От Эмиля шло приятное, уютное тепло, а воздух поутру был ещё прохладным.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Не очень-то уверенно вы говорите.

— Ну что вы, — Микеле состроил невинное лицо. — Пусть уж лучше лошадь вас таскает, чем я.

— Как быстро закончилось ваше гостеприимство.

— Я пошутил.

— Я тоже.

Эмиль зажмурился, подставляя лицо первым солнечным лучам. С холмов тянуло свежим, влажным запахом леса, умытые росой розы благоухали одуряюще сладко. Микеле подумал, что, когда Эмиль сможет ездить верхом, они обязательно доедут до водопадов. И до озера, спрятанного в лесу, любимого тайного места Микеле, где в юности он проводил целые дни. Если, конечно, Эмилю не придётся раньше покинуть Криспино.

У Микеле никогда не было друзей, которых он выбирал сам. Были братья Рива, но они с детства знали, что будут подчиняться ему, и, как все близнецы, в первую очередь дружили между собой. Микеле доставалась лишь небольшая доля их внимания, к тому же, он так и не сумел запомнить все жесты, которыми они общались, только малую их часть. Он не обижался — точно так же половина его жизни принадлежала Саре, хотя в детстве он жалел, что она родилась девчонкой, ведь с братом было бы интереснее. А теперь появился Эмиль, и Микеле с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее привязывался к обаятельному королевскому рыцарю. Думал о нём. Мог разговаривать о чём угодно. Хотел поделиться всем, что у него было — безопасностью замка, любимыми местами в окрестностях, радостью ястребиной охоты. Выгуливая Фрейю, Микеле предвкушал, как покажет её Эмилю. Она ему понравится, такая красавица не может не понравиться. Если Микеле уговорит, даже сядет ему на руку, надо только вторую рукавицу взять…

Может быть, такие чувства больше приличествовали подростку, чем взрослому мужчине, но отец всегда говорил, что мужчина должен быть честен, в первую очередь — с самим собой.

Микеле повернул голову — Эмиль сидел, закрыв глаза, с таким расслабленным лицом, словно не было ни ран, ни неизвестных убийц, всё ещё охотящихся за ним. Светлые ресницы золотились в солнечных лучах.

— В Христене, — сказал он, не открывая глаз, — есть одно место на стене. Оттуда видно предгорье, далеко-далеко. И солнце на рассвете заливает холмы один за другим, словно течёт по ним. Так красиво.

В его голосе сквозила мечтательная тоска — так говорят о далёкой, но любимой родине, лучше которой нет ни одного места в мире.

— Вы бы хотели туда вернуться?

Эмиль качнул головой.

— Кто же мне даст… Вообще-то нет. Там было проще, в чём-то. Но здесь я могу больше. И должен. Больше.

Он открыл глаза и повернулся к Микеле.

— Вы тоже можете больше, — сказал он с такой уверенностью, словно это было очевидно всем, кроме Микеле. — Приезжайте в Касену. Нам нужны такие люди. Вашу сестру примут при дворе, она сможет найти себе хорошего мужа…

— Нам не пора обратно? — прервал его Микеле. Эмиль задумчиво сжал губы, поняв намёк.

— Хорошо. Мы ещё поговорим об этом, — пообещал он. — Не сейчас, если не хотите. Я бы посидел здесь ещё немного.

Микеле не стал возражать, радуясь, что не пришлось спорить. Они сидели молча, наблюдая, как солнце поднимается выше и в его лучах сохнет роса на листьях и лепестках роз. Микеле прикрыл глаза и, кажется, даже задремал. Очнулся от того, что стало припекать, а ещё от ощущения чужого взгляда. Эмиль наблюдал за ним и даже не смутился, когда Микеле это заметил.

Обратный путь оказался не в пример легче. По лестнице Эмиль поднимался, почти не опираясь на Микеле, только подволакивал ногу. «Ещё немного — и я ему не понадоблюсь», — подумал тот. Мысль, что скоро Эмиль выздоровеет и уедет, отозвалась смутной тоской по тому, чему ещё только предстояло случиться. Но Микеле одёрнул себя — как истинный христианин и добрый человек, он должен был желать Эмилю поскорее залечить раны и вернуться домой. А не думать, что без него в замке станет слишком скучно.

***

Лео вернулся через несколько дней — заявился под руку с Милой прямо в покои Эмиля, где они с Микеле и Сарой играли в шахматы. Вернее, играли Эмиль с Сарой, а Микеле наблюдал. Как ни стыдно было это признавать, в шахматах сестра всегда была сильнее. Но партию пришлось прервать. Сара, воспользовавшись случаем, убежала в свои покои поправить выбившиеся из причёски волосы, а Микеле с Милой остались ждать на галерее, выходящей во внутренний двор.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Микеле, как только Сара отошла достаточно далеко. Не потому, что не доверял сестре, но некоторые вопросы всё-таки было легче обсуждать с глазу на глаз.

Мила задумчиво скривила губы.

— Ты имеешь в виду, как мужчина? Да, но не думай, что я в него влюбилась. Он приятный, и мне нравится, как он за мной ухаживает, даже если это притворство. Но я помню, что он делает это ради своих целей, не ради меня.

Иногда он забывал, насколько трезвый, почти мужской ум был у Милы. Она могла прямо сказать то, о чём другая девушка деликатно умолчала бы. Возможно, виной тому было воспитание откровенным до грубости отцом, возможно, то, что с ранних лет Мила росла рядом с Сарой и училась смиряться с разницей в их положении, взамен позволяя себе то, что не пристало бы знатной девушке.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты обманулась.

— Ой, Мики, расслабься. Всё со мной будет хорошо.

Она скинула башмаки и уселась на перила галереи, упершись босыми ногами в один из тонких столбиков, поднимающихся к крыше. Микеле подошёл ближе, чтобы успеть поймать, если она потеряет равновесие.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

— Он не моего круга. Знаю. — Она отвернулась, разглядывая пустой двор, словно там было что-то интересное. — Но вряд ли за мной ещё когда-нибудь будет ухаживать знатный рыцарь, хоть и в одежде торговца. Дай девушке помечтать немного. Ты ведь даже не поймёшь, что это значит.

Микеле всё-таки приобнял её за плечи — не мог смотреть, как она балансирует на узких перилах. Мила не возмутилась, а склонила к нему голову, прижавшись щекой к рубашке.

— Если бы ты не была мне как сестра, я бы на тебе женился, — признался Микеле. Мила усмехнулась.

— Твой почтенный отец перевернулся бы в гробу, прости. Ты себе найдёшь невесту из благородных, какую-нибудь третью или четвёртую дочь — красивую и почти без приданого. А я, наверное, вообще не выйду замуж. Кому нужна баба-лекарь? Которая, представь только, перевязывает раны мужчинам в самых неприличных местах.

Микеле фыркнул — прошлым летом Мила вытаскивала у Нико стрелу из той части тела, о которой не говорят при дамах. Бедняге не повезло пройти вблизи тренирующихся мальчишек, едва взявших в руки взрослые луки. Милу он до сих пор старался избегать.

— Значит, дураки сразу отсеются.

Это было так привычно — болтать с Милой. Как раньше. Микеле с удивлением понял, что думает теперь о том, что было до появления Эмиля, как о прошлом, изменившемся бесповоротно. А ведь с тех пор не прошло и месяца.

Лео пробыл у Эмиля недолго. Поблагодарил Микеле за понимание и ушёл в сопровождении Милы, которой галантно помог надеть башмаки. Почему-то, глядя на Микеле, он всё время веселился, хотя и пытался это скрывать.

— Хорошие новости? — спросил Микеле, войдя в покои Эмиля.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Никаких. Не знаю, хорошим это считать или плохим. Я бы предпочёл действовать, а не ждать.

— Вы даже ходите ещё с трудом, — напомнил Микеле. С одной стороны, он понимал Эмиля — нет ничего хуже ожидания. А с другой — ему не хотелось, чтобы Эмиль уезжал. И не до конца зажившая рана была прекрасным этому оправданием.

— Я уже прекрасно хожу, — возразил Эмиль, но даже не подумал встать. — И кстати, я хотел попросить вас. Как насчёт конной прогулки?

— А мэтр Жакоб разрешил?

Красноречивое молчание было ему ответом. Но Микеле сам слишком часто нарушал предписания лекаря, чтобы всерьёз требовать от Эмиля следовать им.

— Завтра с утра, ладно? И недалеко. Иначе придётся везти вас обратно на телеге.

***

Микеле думал, что самым сложным в их затее будет помочь Эмилю забраться в седло — его мышастый конь был не меньше четырёх локтей в холке. Даже предположил, что придётся звать на помощь кого-то из конюхов. Но Эмиль махнул рукой с раскрытой ладонью, и конь послушно подогнул колени, опускаясь на землю перед хозяином.

— Какой зайчик, — умиленно прошептала Сара. Микеле фыркнул. Назвать здоровенную зверюгу зайчиком могла только женщина.

Мила с Сарой ехали впереди; первое время Мила то и дело оглядывалась, но Эмиль всякий раз показывал ей, что всё в порядке, и вскоре девушка успокоилась. Они с Сарой тихонько переговаривались, держась в седлах спокойно и уверенно. Микеле вспомнились дамы с гобелена в зале, где были вытканы сцены псовой охоты. Гобелен был старым и сильно поблёк; возможно, стоит заменить его на что-то новое.

Он заметил, что Эмиль тоже любовался всадницами, хотя и не столь открыто. Вероятно, боялся, что Микеле сочтёт его внимание непристойным.

— Твоя сестра — прекрасная наездница, — сказал Эмиль, поймав его взгляд. Польстил, конечно, он ведь не видел, как Сара скачет во весь опор, посылая лошадь в прыжок через ручей или овраг. — И госпожа Мила тоже. Вы часто выезжаете вместе?

— Да, — ответил Микеле и тут же ощутил укол совести. Не так уж часто, если вспомнить, сколько времени они проводили вместе раньше — и сколько теперь. Ответственность, лёгшая на их плечи после смерти родителей, съедала слишком много времени, даже при том, что большей частью дел замка ведал управляющий, а слуги работали на совесть, не нуждаясь в постоянном надзоре. Конечно, находилось время и на конные прогулки, и на тихие посиделки по вечерам, когда Сара вышивала, Мила растирала в порошок лекарственные травы, а Микеле читал им вслух какой-нибудь роман. Но гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы.

— Не сочтите меня невежливым, пожалуйста, но какие развлечения в замке у вашей сестры? Кроме прогулок по лесу. Охота?

— Она не любит охотиться, — покачал головой Микеле. — Не может видеть, как убивают добычу.

— Музицирование? Чтение книг?

Микеле промолчал, уже поняв, куда клонит Эмиль.

— Часто ли ей случается танцевать? Много ли благородных рыцарей оказывают ей внимание? Состязаются на турнирах с её лентой на рукаве? Из кого она сможет выбрать себе супруга? Или вы собираетесь подыскать ей мужа на свой вкус?

— Сара выйдет замуж за того, за кого захочет! — вскинулся Микеле.

— Много ли достойных женихов бывает в вашем замке, чтобы ей было из кого выбирать?

Это было несправедливо. Микеле всегда хотел лишь одного — чтобы Сара была счастлива. Он ничего ей не запрещал, позволял жить так, как ей хотелось. А Эмиль, похоже, считал, что Микеле запер её в замке, словно дракон пленную принцессу.

Или намекал, что сам не прочь жениться, появилась непрошенная мысль. Микеле отмахнулся от неё — если бы Эмиль влюбился в его сестру, это было бы заметно по тому, как они общаются. По словам, взглядам… не слепой же Микеле, в конце концов. А если причиной был расчёт, то Эмиль не упрекал бы Микеле в том, что Сара не покидает замка. Нет, глупости это. Эмиль даже не проводил с Сарой больше времени, чем с Микеле. Разве что они встречались тайком…

Глупости. Скорее всего, Сара нажаловалась Эмилю, что ей скучно, а может, Мила сделала это за неё. Девушки всегда мечтают о любовных приключениях и благородных рыцарях, надо было догадаться, что Сара тоже.

— Я понимаю, что лезу в чужую жизнь, — мягко продолжил Эмиль. — Но ваша сестра молода и красива, сейчас для неё лучшее время найти себе мужа по сердцу. Привозите её в Касену. Скоро будет коронация, соберутся лучшие люди королевства. Если ей никто не понравится, вы, по крайней мере, не станете жалеть потом, что не дали ей возможности обрести счастье.

Микеле опустил голову, уставившись между ушей своей лошади. Эмиль был прав. Он и сам не раз думал о том, что пора позаботиться о замужестве сестры, и что сделать это, не покидая замка, будет не так-то просто. Но…

— Боюсь, то, что я мог бы сказать, вам не понравится, Эмиль. Как верному рыцарю короля.

— Считайте меня не рыцарем короля, а другом, Микеле. Клянусь, ничто из сказанного вами не обернётся против вас. — Эмиль немного подумал и уточнил: — Мы же не говорим про государственную измену, верно?

— О Господи, нет, конечно.

Микеле придержал лошадь. Сара и Мила уже были на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не слышать их разговор, но он не хотел рисковать.

— Старый король часто менял фавориток. Так часто, что, говорят, даже не запоминал их имена. И его не всегда волновало, отвечают ли ему взаимностью. А ещё, как я слышал, он предпочитал брюнеток. Всё ещё удивляет, что я не хотел привозить Сару в Касену?

Эмиль склонил голову.

— Нет, — согласился он. — Но старый король умер.

— И его старший сын был таким же. Как говорится, яблочко от яблони...

— Не все яблоки одинаковы, — перебил его Эмиль. Конечно, подумал Микеле, он же служил новому королю ещё когда тот не был королём и даже шанс на это имел сомнительный — незадолго до смерти принц Густав праздновал помолвку, а там и наследники бы появились. Младший сын короля Марка остался бы в Христене надолго. И если Эмиль был ему предан, то уж точно не ради того, чтобы получить землю, или титул, или иную выгоду. Нет, эту преданность можно было только заслужить.

— Простите, — искренне сказал он, — не хочу испытывать вашу верность королю. Но Сара — всё, что у меня есть. А я пока не слышал, что говорят о новом короле.

Эмиль задумался.

— Разное, — наконец сказал он. — Но никто не скажет, что он приводит женщин на ложе против их воли. Привозите Сару в Касену, Микеле. Даю слово — ей ничто там не грозит.

Он говорил так убеждённо, что невозможно было не поверить. Даже если бы он не дал слово рыцаря, Микеле не усомнился бы — во всём, что говорил Эмиль, слышалась уверенность человека, готового отвечать за свои слова.

— Если вы ручаетесь — с радостью.

— Вот и отлично. — Эмиль широко улыбнулся и поглядел вперёд. — Догоним наших дам? Они, кажется, нас вот-вот потеряют.

— Они подождут, а вам не стоит ехать слишком быстро.

Эмиль горестно вздохнул.

— Микеле, а вы бы на моём месте…

— Хорошо, что я не на вашем месте, правда?

***

С каждым днём, проведённым в ожидании новостей, Эмиль становился всё неспокойнее. Он по-прежнему охотно общался с Сарой и Микеле, оставался интересным и остроумным собеседником, но Микеле видел, как изматывает его бездействие. Самого его раздирали противоречивые чувства. Ему хотелось, чтобы Эмиль скорее получил известия, которых ждал, и чтобы всё сложилось благоприятным для него образом, — но это означало, что Эмиль уедет из Криспино. Микеле не был готов к этому. За дни, прошедшие с их встречи, Эмиль так прочно вошёл в жизнь Микеле, что его отъезд казался настоящей потерей.

Обещая привезти в Касену Сару ради устройства её замужества, Микеле кривил душой. Он сам желал поехать в Касену вслед за Эмилем. Иногда он думал, что если бы Эмиль сказал, что возвращается в Христену, Микеле нашёл бы предлог отправиться вслед за ним и туда. 

Это было странно. Смущающе. Никогда прежде Микеле не испытывал подобных чувств. Любыми другими он поделился бы с Сарой, надеясь на совет и поддержку, но сейчас ему казалось, что Сара не поймёт. Он и сам с трудом понимал себя. Временами ему казалось, что в самом деле было бы лучше, если бы Сара и Эмиль полюбили друг друга и поженились. Почему нет? Его сестра была самой красивой женщиной в мире, а Эмиля невозможно было не полюбить, узнав хоть немного. Тогда всё стало бы просто и понятно, Микеле желал бы сестре счастья и не думал о чём-то другом. Но, воображая свадьбу Эмиля и Сары, Микеле почему-то испытывал болезненное беспокойство. Если Эмиль полюбит Сару, останется ли их дружба такой, как сейчас, или всё внимание Эмиля, его доверие, всё, чем до сих пор он делился с Микеле, будет отдано Саре? Будет ли Эмиль так же ловить её взгляд, едва им случится оказаться рядом, улыбаться так же тепло и открыто? Микеле никогда не представлял, что будет ревновать к сестре. Он знал, что однажды Сара встретит мужчину, за которого выйдет замуж, и этот мужчина заберёт её у Микеле. Так положено: «и будут два одной плотью». Но бояться, что сестра заберёт у него друга, Микеле прежде не случалось.

Потом он напоминал себе, что ничего ещё не произошло и вряд ли произойдёт, это всего лишь его глупое воображение, и успокаивался. Но ненадолго.

***

Через несколько дней, когда мэтр Жакоб разрешил Эмилю ездить верхом (никто не сказал ему, что разрешение несколько запоздало), Микеле позвал его с собой выгулять Фрейю. Эмиль согласился, и Микеле сполна насладился его удивлением, когда Фрейя взлетела с его руки и понеслась к крепостной стене.

— Она же улетит!

— Поехали! — Микеле вскочил в седло и поскакал к воротам. Потом вспомнил, что не один, и придержал лошадь, давая Эмилю догнать его.

Фрейя вернулась на руку сразу же, стоило им выехать на дорогу, и, кажется, была недовольна тем, что не пришлось догонять хозяина. Микеле перехватил поводья, принимая вес крупной птицы, и обернулся к Эмилю. Тот был впечатлён.

— Впервые вижу, чтобы они так, — он указал глазами на стену. — Они у вас все такие?

— Нет, остальные обычные. Фрейя умница. — Микеле гордо посмотрел на птицу, вцепившуюся в рукавицу. — Я её сам вынашивал, со слётка, она никого больше так не слушается. Потому что любит, да, хорошая моя?

Они свернули к лесу. Микеле подкинул Фрейю, и она заскользила над кустами, высматривая добычу.

— У вас много ястребов?

— Ещё двое, но с ними охотится Стефан. — Микеле привстал в стременах, когда Фрейя вдруг нырнула к земле. Перепёлка? Мышь? — Фрейя злится, если я выезжаю с другими птицами.

Эмиль удивлённо засмеялся, словно не был уверен, не шутит ли Микеле.

— Серьёзно? Ястребы умеют ревновать?

— Ещё как. Знаете, как она больно клюётся? — Микеле машинально потёр пальцы. На самом деле Фрейя никогда не нападала на него всерьёз, но клюв у неё был острый, и пара шрамов осталась видна до сих пор. — Она у меня жуткая собственница.

— И вы храните ей верность.

— А что делать?

— Ничего, вы правы. — Эмиль тоже наблюдал за кружащей над молодой порослью орешника птицей. Всё-таки это была мышь, от перепёлки она бы так быстро не оторвалась. — Я видел портреты в холле. Мужчина с ястребом — это кто-то из ваших предков?

— Дед. — Микеле прекрасно помнил этот портрет. Дед сидел в седле, глядя на художника — и на зрителя — сверху вниз. С руки его так же высокомерно взирала Альма, самая крупная изо всех дедовых ястребов. — Он обожал ястребиную охоту. Отец — не очень, а дед без неё жить не мог.

— Понятно. А ваши родители, значит, это парный портрет слева от него?

— Да.

Вообще-то он никогда не любил этот портрет. Родители на нём были торжественными, строгими, застывшими в парадных позах. Ничего общего с воспоминаниями о сильном и весёлом мужчине, который сажал Микеле себе на шею и бегал по двору, изображая лошадь, а через несколько лет учил держать в руках меч. О маленькой темноволосой женщине, пахнущей жасмином, её нежном голосе и ласковых руках, обнимающих его каждый день. Даже когда он подрос и начал стесняться этих женских нежностей, мама всё равно находила повод для объятий, а Микеле, протестуя для вида, втайне желал, чтобы она как можно дольше не отпускала его. Первые годы после её смерти каждое лето, когда ветер приносил вдруг аромат жасмина, Микеле казалось, что его вот-вот обнимут руки матери. Прошло восемь лет, но он и сейчас тосковал по её прикосновениям.

— Я так и понял, — негромко сказал Эмиль. — У вас с Сарой материнские глаза. Удивительный цвет. Никогда такого не видел.

Микеле усмехнулся.

— Отец говорил, что на нас с Сарой невозможно ругаться. Стоило нам жалобно на него посмотреть — и он таял. А мы этим пользовались, конечно.

— Я тоже похож на мать. — Эмиль отвёл взгляд. — Не только глазами — всем. От отца ни капли. Он считал это чем-то вроде оскорбления.

— Вы имеете в виду, он подумал…

— Нет, вряд ли. Мать была вне подозрений. Но он отослал меня в Христену, едва мне исполнилось десять. Я бы и сейчас там оставался, если бы не всё это.

— Сочувствую, — только и мог сказать Микеле. У него защемило в груди, когда он попытался представить Эмиля мальчишкой, не любимым отцом и вынужденным расстаться с матерью. — Вы их видели, когда вернулись?

— Они умерли. — Эмиль щурился на солнце, но Микеле подозревал, что это лишь повод не смотреть в глаза. — Я их, в общем, особо и не знал. Так что не могу сказать, что безмерно скорблю.

— Всё равно, — тихо сказал Микеле. — Мне жаль.

Он понимал, что его сочувствие ничего не стоит. У Микеле были любящие родители; потом, когда их унесла эпидемия тифа, осталась горькая, но наполненная такой же любовью память. Была сестра, родная и близкая. У Эмиля, похоже, не было никого, кроме друзей в королевской гвардии.

Была ли у него возлюбленная? Микеле не думал об этом. Но ведь если бы была и осталась в Христене, Эмиль упомянул бы о ней?

Фрейя снова вернулась, предупреждающе крикнув при подлёте. Микеле едва успел подставить ей рукавицу — слишком увлёкся мыслями об Эмиле. А ещё он хотел взять вторую рукавицу и забыл, вот ведь растяпа.

— Разве ей не нужны путы? — спросил Эмиль, желая, видимо, переменить тему. — У соколов, которых я видел, всегда были путы на лапках. И бубенчики.

— Снял на время линьки, — объяснил Микеле. Он вынул из сумки кусок мяса и протянул птице. Та вцепилась в угощение и, прижав лапой, начала расклёвывать. — Да и мы не на охоте сейчас.

— А если её выпустить — вернётся? Я имею в виду, совсем выпустить, — поправился Эмиль, увидев непонимание на лице Микеле. — Не ждать, когда она прилетит обратно.

— Тогда она полетит в ястребятню. Вы никогда не охотились с ястребами или соколами?

Эмиль смущённо засмеялся.

— Пару раз с чужими. Глупые вопросы задаю, да? Я больше с собаками, на крупную дичь…

— Ничего страшного, — тактично ответил Микеле, но всё-таки не удержал усмешку. — Через пару месяцев мои ястребы к вашим услугам.

«А где будет Эмиль через пару месяцев?» — тут же всплыло в голове. В Касене или Христене? Будет ли он помнить про Микеле и его обещание или, вернувшись к своей службе, забудет про проведенные в замке Криспино дни? Разве что поздоровается, когда Микеле привезёт Сару в Касену на какой-нибудь праздник.

— С огромным удовольствием, — ответил Эмиль. Очень искренне. И у Микеле отлегло от сердца.

***

В замке их ждал Лео. Сидел на пару с Милой на лавке во дворе и то и дело пытался приобнять девушку. Та шлёпала его по руке и хихикала. Это успокоило Микеле — если бы она действительно влюбилась в рыцаря, не изображала бы из себя дурочку.

При появлении Микеле с Эмилем Лео поспешно вскочил, согнулся в поклоне, забормотал что-то извиняющимся голосом. Микеле расслышал «иди сюда», а Эмиль, широко усмехнувшись, подошёл к Лео и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Хорошую девушку ты выбрал, парень, — громко сказал он. — Смотри, не упусти.

Лео незаметным движением сунул ему маленький свёрток. Эмиль спрятал его в рукав и, всё ещё улыбаясь, отступил.

— Не будем мешать влюблённым голубкам, — обратился он к Микеле. — Пусть воркуют.

Лео чуть заметно кивнул и взял Милу за руку.

— Я подожду снаружи, — сказал Микеле, когда они поднялись по лестнице. — Если что-то будет нужно...

— Не надо, — остановил его Эмиль. — То есть ждать не надо. Пойдём.

В свёртке оказались письма. Четыре письма на дорогой бумаге, одно измятое и в засохшей грязи. Эмиль кинул их на кровать, посмотрел задумчиво, разложил в одному ему понятном порядке. Потом взял первое и начал читать.

Микеле с тревогой наблюдал, как каменеет его лицо. Дочитав первое письмо, Эмиль отбросил его в сторону и потянулся за следующим. К концу четвёртого он выглядел уже не напряжённым — разгневанным. Прочитав, он так стиснул кулак, что Микеле услышал треск рвущейся бумаги. Эмиль швырнул смятое письмо на пол, не глядя, куда оно полетит, шагнул к окну и обеими руками опёрся о подоконник.

— Плохие новости? — рискнул спросить Микеле.

Эмиль дёрнул головой.

— Муж моей сестры, — глухо сказал он. — Я… знал, что это может быть он. Но так хотелось… Чёрт. Не стоило быть таким дураком.

Микеле подошёл ближе. Пальцы Эмиля впивались в подоконник с такой силой, что побелели костяшки; Микеле хотелось взять их в свои ладони, заставить расслабиться, но он не решился.

— Это заговор, да? Против короля?

Эмиль кивнул.

— Я думал, что знаю сестру. Она на год младше, мы росли вместе, пока я ещё жил в Касене. Она любила кататься верхом вместе со мной, приносила тайком сладости, когда меня наказывали. Надо было помнить, что она уже не милая девятилетняя девочка.

— Если она не знала о заговоре, её не в чем обвинить, — поспешно сказал Микеле. — Такие вещи обычно держат в тайне, может быть, муж ей ничего не рассказывал.

— А если знала? — Эмиль наконец обернулся, и у Микеле заныло в груди — таким усталым, почти больным он выглядел.

— Знала — не значит поддерживала. Может, она просто боялась мужа, а сама не желала зла королю? Попросите его проявить милосердие. Вы ведь были с ним в Христене, он к вам наверняка прислушается. Пусть помилует её или выдаст снова замуж за какого-нибудь верного ему человека. Это лучше, чем казнить за недостаток смелости.

Эмиль медленно кивнул.

— Вы правы. Лучше ошибиться, считая её невиновной, чем наоборот. Просто… — Он опустил голову, разглядывая руки. Ноготь на указательном пальце оказался сломан — так крепко Эмиль вцепился в деревянный подоконник. — Я так хотел думать, что хотя бы она меня здесь ждёт, — шёпотом закончил он.

Не раздумывая, Микеле схватил его ладонь обеими руками и прижал к груди.

— Эмиль, я клянусь — тебя всегда будут ждать. Что бы ни случилось. Я не могу говорить за твою сестру, но здесь, в Криспино, тебя будут ждать.

Он ожидал слов благодарности — ненужных, но это же Эмиль — или шутки, которая спасла бы их от неловкости, неизбежной после такого признания. Но Эмиль лишь смотрел на него, очень серьёзно, а потом потянулся вперёд и коснулся поцелуем губ Микеле. Всего на несколько мгновений, но пока он не отстранился, Микеле казалось, что эти мгновения растянулись в вечность.

— Я ошибся? — тихо спросил Эмиль.

Его лицо было так близко, что Микеле ощущал дыхание, окутавшее эти слова. Он сглотнул. Всё ответы умирали, не долетая до губ. Он качнул головой, и Эмиль поцеловал его снова, уже всерьёз. Его рот был горячим и мягким, и целовался он удивительно нежно. Не настаивая — предлагая.

— Какие у тебя глаза, ястреб мой, — шепнул Эмиль ему в губы. — Ты даже не представляешь.

Он обнял Микеле свободной рукой — ладонь тот так и не выпустил — и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Завтра я вернусь в Касену. Поедешь со мной? Хотя бы на несколько дней. Надо вычистить это гнездо, а надёжных людей у меня мало, и нескольких ещё придётся отослать. Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста.

— Ты же меня так мало знаешь, — пробормотал Микеле. От лиц и ладоней — где он касался Эмиля — растекался жар, но в то же время почему-то бросало в дрожь, как при ознобе.

— Глупости. — Эмиль отстранился и теперь глядел ему в глаза. — Я тебя знаю достаточно, чтобы доверить свою жизнь. Так что?

У Микеле просто не было выбора. Он поехал бы за Эмилем не только в Касену, но и на край света. Он не знал, как сказать это словами, и поэтому вместо ответа поднял ладонь Эмиля и прижался губами к его пальцам.

Когда он поднял голову, на лице Эмиля не было ни капли удивления. Словно он заранее знал, что Микеле согласится.

— Нужно позвать Лео. Скажу ему, где нас ждать.

Микеле кивнул и, помедлив, отпустил его руку. Пора было возвращаться к делу.

Он вышел на галерею, перегнулся через перила и крикнул:

— Мила! Принеси воды!

Расчёт был верен — Мила явилась с пустыми руками, кувшин с водой за ней нёс «влюблённый лавочник». Когда Микеле, как обычно, направился к двери, Эмиль остановил его:

— Можешь остаться, если хочешь.

— Да нет, мы подождём, — отказался Микеле и подхватил под руку Милу, не сомневаясь, что Эмиль потом скажет ему всё, что необходимо. А выпроваживать Милу одну было некрасиво. Микеле надеялся, что Эмиль поймёт его правильно.

***

Надо было сказать Саре. Хотя бы о том, что завтра они с Эмилем уедут. Но Микеле медлил и искал любой повод, чтобы избежать разговора с сестрой. Боялся, что она догадается обо всём остальном. Чувствовал вину за то, что собирается оставить её одну. Ненадолго, но всё равно. Что, если она будет ревновать? Или скажет Эмилю что-нибудь такое, что заставит его передумать и уехать одному. «Вечером, — пообещал себе Микеле. — Скажу ей перед сном. Тогда уже будет поздно что-то менять».

Мысли о Касене пробудили в нём предвкушение, смешанное с сомнением. Эмиль в Криспино — гость, друг. Возлюбленный? Странно было думать так о мужчине, но Микеле уже случалось видеть, как крепкая дружба между двумя мужчинами перерастает в нечто большее. Хотя он никогда не думал, что то же самое случится с ним самим. К тому же о не знал, назвать ли любовью то чувство, которое испытывал. Он желал Эмиля, но это было не то желание, которое он прежде удовлетворял в постелях красивых вдовушек или молодых крестьянок (этим постелью чаще всего служила трава или стог сена, но какая разница?) От Эмиля хотелось всего — прикосновений, разговоров, взглядов, молчания. Было ли это взаимным, Микеле не знал, но сейчас Эмиль тянулся к нему, а что будет в Касене? 

«До Касены ещё день», — сказал он себе. Или полтора — встретиться с Лео и другими рыцарями они договорились на рассвете. И если завтрашний день им предстояло провести в пути, то от сегодняшнего оставалась ещё добрая половина, которую нельзя было терять.

Микеле вприпрыжку сбежал по лестнице, окликнул одного из дворовых мальчишек и велел передать конюху, чтобы приготовил лошадей. Потом постучался к Эмилю. Тот держал на вытянутых руках кольчугу и придирчиво её разглядывал.

— Хорошо починили, — похвалил он.

И правда, новые звенья почти ничем не отличались от старых, только блестели ярче. Микеле вспомнил, как помогал снимать её с бесчувственного Эмиля — разрубленные звенья сыпались на пол, позвякивая, и металл едко пах запекшейся кровью… Не самые лучшие воспоминания.

— Если ты не устал, — сказал он, — хочешь съездить со мной на озеро? Здесь недалеко. Я вдруг понял, что так и не показал его тебе, а другого случая, может, уже и не будет.

Эмиль положил кольчугу на постель и внимательно посмотрел на Микеле. Тот не стал отводить взгляд.

— Если ты предлагаешь.

Микеле кивнул. Оказывается, не надо было рождаться близнецами, чтобы понимать друг друга без лишних слов.

***

Тропа, уходящая в глубину леса, была едва заметна — кроме Микеле, по ней мало кто ездил, если ездили вообще. Микеле то и дело убирал с лица нити паутины, тихо ругаясь про себя, когда она попадала в глаза. Эмиль не спрашивал, почему вместо нормальной дороги его тащат по лесу, но глядел с любопытством. Микеле надеялся не разочаровать его.

Озеро лежало за расступившимися деревьями тёмным зеркалом, гладким от безветрия, лишь кое-где у берега расходились едва заметные круги от скользящих по поверхности водомерок. Заходящее солнце ложилось на воду золотистым отливом. Склонившиеся деревья купали у берегов свои ветви, льнули к озеру изогнутыми стволами. Там, где заканчивалась дорога, берег был низким и ровным, заросшим травой, чуть дальше поднимались заросли осоки. Всё здесь дышало спокойствием и безмятежностью; иногда в детстве Микеле представлял, что это озеро и окружающий его лес волшебным образом застыли во времени, и однажды он просидит здесь несколько часов, а потом вернётся в замок и обнаружит, что прошли годы. Потом фантазии исчезли, а ощущение осталось.

Микеле спрыгнул на землю и накинул поводья лошади на ветки ближайшего дерева.

— Красиво. — Эмиль тоже спешился, подошёл к воде, опустил в неё руку. — Она совсем тёплая, потрогай.

Микеле усмехнулся его удивлению.

— Она всегда тёплая ближе к вечеру. Нагревается за день. Ты умеешь плавать?

Ответную усмешку Эмиля сложно было понять ошибочно. Под его взглядом у Микеле чаще забилось сердце, но он постарался остаться спокойным. Расшнуровав рубаху, он стащил её через голову и нагнулся снять сапоги. Эмиль наблюдал. Когда очередь дошла до штанов, Микеле почувствовал, что краснеет, но лишь сжал губы и разделся так быстро, как только мог. Он не раз купался вместе с братьями Рива, нагота своего и чужого тела не была для него чем-то новым или смущающим. Все мужчины устроены одинаково. Но сейчас, стоя перед Эмилем, он чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, Адам в Раю после грехопадения, впервые осознавший, что наг и что его видят таким — неприкрытым.

— Присоединяйся, — бросил он Эмилю и не торопясь — так не торопясь, что аж мышцы сводило, — вошёл в озеро. Тёплая вода приняла его в себя, ласково обнимая от щиколоток до коленей и выше, щекотала прохладными крошечными волнами. Когда она достигла бёдер, Микеле оттолкнулся и поплыл, наслаждаясь тем, каким лёгким чувствуется тело.

Перевернувшись на спину, он увидел, что Эмиль тоже вошёл в воду и плывёт следом. Широкие неторопливые гребки выдавали опытного пловца, и Микеле совсем успокоился. Он опустил затылок в воду и уставился в небо, прислушиваясь к слабому подводному шуму. Когда рядом зазвучали всплески, он перевернулся и встряхнул головой.

— До того берега?

— Только не наперегонки, — попросил Эмиль.

— Нога?

— Лень. Но я верю, что ты меня обгонишь.

Микеле рассмеялся, и они медленно поплыли через озеро к торчащим из воды огромным валунам.

— Когда я был мальчишкой, то часто сюда приезжал. Это было моё тайное место. О нём, конечно, многие знают, но я никогда не видел здесь других людей.

— Хорошее место, — согласился Эмиль. — Тихое.

Камни были тёплыми и шершавыми. И высокими. Однажды Микеле удалось забраться на самый маленький, но он ободрал оба колена и повторять этот подвиг не собирался. Хлопнул ладонью по каменному боку, развернулся и поплыл назад. Эмиль не отставал.

Обратно они доплыли быстрее, а может, это только так показалось. Микеле, помнивший, где заканчивается глубина, первым нащупал дно и встал на ноги. Тело, лишившись поддержки воды, сразу стало тяжёлым, повело в сторону; он покачнулся, и тут же сильные руки обхватили его, помогая удержать равновесие. И не отпустили.

Эмиль был ласковым, как вода, и жарким, как солнце. Микеле прижимался к нему, скользил мокрой кожей по коже, целовал, жмурясь от стекающих в глаза капель. Эмиль держал его крепко, но Микеле не чувствовал себя пойманным.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, когда они оторвались от губ друг друга. Взял Эмиля за руку и повёл за собой. Тот покорно шёл следом.

На берегу Эмиль снова притянул его к себе, но Микеле выкрутился из объятий и подошёл к лошадям. Отстегнул от седла свёрнутый плащ, обернулся и встретил одобрительный взгляд Эмиля.

— Какой ты предусмотрительный, — сказал тот, пока Микеле расстилал плащ на траве. А затем поймал за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Много служанок сюда водил?

Вопрос звучал слишком требовательно для шутки.

— Сюда — никого, — честно ответил Микеле. Лицо Эмиля смягчилось, и он ласково погладил Микеле по щеке, прежде чем снова завладеть его ртом.

Эмиль любил целоваться, это Микеле понял очень быстро и мог только наслаждаться тем, как неторопливо и уверенно завоёвывает язык Эмиля его рот, как он меняет тактику — то слегка прикасаясь к губам, то вдруг напористо толкаясь внутрь, вынуждая Микеле подчиниться. Бородка Эмиля щекотала подбородок, это было странно и забавно, и ни на что не похоже. Микеле был любопытен от природы; Эмиль обещал ему нечто новое, и сопротивляться не было даже мысли.

Когда Эмиль надавил ему на плечи, Микеле послушно опустился на расстеленный плащ. Поднял голову. Эмиль стоял над ним, глядя спокойно и уверенно, так, словно имел на него право. Заходящее солнце обтекало его расплавленным золотом. Несмотря на высокий рост, всё в Эмиле казалось Микеле красивым и соразмерным — крепкие руки, мускулистые ноги, прямой член, упруго поднимающийся из светлых волос в паху. Его тело было настолько прекрасно, что им хотелось любоваться вечно.

А ещё это было тело воина. Микеле видел шрамы — длинный через всю грудь, почти до живота, короткий на рёбрах, две почти параллельные полосы на руке. И совсем свежие, едва зажившие на левом бедре и на боку. Эмиля ранили, и не нашлось никого, кто отвёл бы удар или принял его на себя. «Вот зачем я еду в Касену, — подумал Микеле. — Никто больше не дотянется до тебя».

Потом Эмиль опустился на колени вслед за ним, и Микеле забыл обо всём. Эмиль обнимал его — горячий и тяжёлый, обволакивал тёплой озёрной водой. Микеле задыхался от его поцелуев, от рук на своей коже, которые, казалось, были сразу везде, ласкали и гладили так откровенно, что оставалось только подставляться под эту ласку. Прижимался так тесно, как только мог, тёрся всем телом, вплавлялся в Эмиля, как сердцевина меча в лезвие. Целовал влажную кожу, слегка прихватывая зубами, заставляя Эмиля сладко вздыхать. Гладил, сжимал, исследовал пальцами — на спине у Эмиля читались новые шрамы, едва заметные. Микеле касался их бережно, как святыни, и снова думал: больше никто. Никогда. Не позволю.

Когда Эмиль просунул руку между их сплетённых тел и сжал его напряжённую плоть, Микеле зажмурился, чтобы не потеряться от слишком острых ощущений.

— Открой глаза, ястреб мой, — шепнул Эмиль, касаясь дыханием его скул. — Посмотри на меня.

Микеле послушно распахнул глаза — не подчиниться было немыслимо. Лицо Эмиля оказалось совсем близко; он глядел на Микеле неожиданно серьёзно, как будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но промолчал и снова впился в его губы. Микеле застонал, отвечая на поцелуй, подался бёдрами навстречу ласкающей его ладони, умоляя о большем, но Эмиль не торопился, двигаясь размеренно и медленно. Не желая ждать, Микеле оттолкнул его руку, раздвинул ноги шире и толкнулся бёдрами так, чтобы их члены соприкасались. Эмиль издал невнятный звук и едва не прикусил ему язык. Микеле торжествующе ухмыльнулся и обхватил оба их члена вместе, двигая рукой быстрее. Чуть погодя Эмиль присоединился к нему; они не сразу сумели подладиться друг под друга, мешаясь и сталкиваясь пальцами, но потом получилось, и двигаться вместе, как одно целое, было в сотню раз слаще. Микеле сдался первым — он стонал и задыхался, забыв обо всём, кроме разливающегося по телу удовольствия, и лишь краем сознания замечая, как хрипло вскрикивает Эмиль, уткнувшись ему в шею. И сам не сдержал протяжного крика, выплёскиваясь семенем в их сомкнутые ладони и чувствуя, как вслед за ним содрогается в последних отчаянных толчках Эмиль, словно спеша догнать его и разделить самое острое наслаждение на двоих.

***

Близость озера пришлась очень кстати. Смыв с себя следы семени, Микеле голышом уселся на тот же плащ обсохнуть. Солнце уже не жарило, но тепла его лучей хватало, чтобы испарить влагу с кожи. Эмиль устроился рядом, прижавшись плечом.

Говорить было не о чем. Эмиль бездумно гладил пальцы Микеле; рука у него была сильная, мозолистая, как у любого, кто привык держать меч. У самого Микеле были такие же мозоли.

— Ты говорил с сестрой? — нарушил молчание Эмиль.

— Насчёт чего? — не сразу понял Микеле. Эмиль насмешливо посмотрел на него, и Микеле смутился. Ну да, не об этом же. — О Касене? Нет ещё. Вечером скажу.

— Я, наверное, виноват перед ней. Приехал, забрал тебя…

— Перестань, — Микеле сжал его пальцы. — Я сам так решил. Сара поймёт.

Эмиль повернулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и Микеле с удовольствием ответил. Это было гораздо лучше, чем гадать, как Сара воспримет новость об его отъезде в Касену.

***

Сара поняла его даже слишком хорошо.

— Конечно, поезжай, — сказала она. — Ты что, думаешь, мы без тебя не справимся? Только ненадолго.

Микеле украдкой выдохнул. Он не думал, что сестра потребует от него остаться, но то, что она отпустила его с такой готовностью, успокаивало. И поэтому он решился спросить:

— Сара, скажи, а тебе… Тебе Эмиль… ну, вообще нравится?

Сестра удивлённо нахмурилась.

— Конечно. А почему ты… — она замолчала, вглядываясь в него. И по тому, как изменилось её лицо, Микеле понял, что она догадалась. — Ой. Мики, правда?

Она обхватила его за шею и притянула к себе, заставив согнуться.

— Конечно, он мне нравится, — повторила она, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. — Он красивый, милый, умный и вообще замечательный. Но ты же спрашиваешь, хочу ли я отобрать его у тебя? Что ты, Мики, как я могу?

Микеле стиснул её в объятиях и зарылся лицом в прохладные волосы, пахнущие фиалками. Откровенно говоря, он не представлял, что сделает, если Сара скажет «да». Разумеется, не откажется от Эмиля — это было бы столь же благородно по отношению к Саре, сколь подло по отношению к Эмилю и глупо — к себе самому. Но остались бы их отношения с Сарой такими же, как прежде?

***

Утром Сара с Милой вышли их проводить. Выезжали рано, чтобы успеть проехать как можно больше до полуденной жары без спешки. Микеле сомневался, что Эмиль будет хорошо себя чувствовать после целого дня в седле, да ещё в кольчуге, на которой он настоял, несмотря на уверения Микеле, что дорога к Касене всегда была спокойной. Зато от сопровождения в виде братьев Рива отказался, заявив, что два всадника привлекут меньше внимания, чем четыре. Микеле не стал спорить, но решил, что придётся чаще останавливаться на отдых. С Эмилем он своими планами не делился, сам согласится, когда начнёт уставать.

Сара обняла их обоих, Эмиля ещё и поцеловала в щёку. Он в ответ прикоснулся губами к её руке. Зато зевающая Мила восстановила справедливость — поцелуй достался Микеле, а Эмилю — книксен. Микеле взял у неё склянку с целебной мазью и сунул в свою сумку — наносить её на рубцы Эмиля он собирался сам и, судя по лукавой улыбке, Мила об этом догадывалась. Возможно, с ней поделилась Сара. Возможно, Микеле не умел скрывать свои чувства.

Выезжая со двора, он обернулся. Сара с Милой стояли, прижавшись друг к другу и укрывшись от утренней прохлады широкой Сариной шалью, и смотрели им вслед. То, о чём говорил Эмиль, — должно быть место, где тебя всегда ждут. Для него это было Криспино. Он надеялся, что и для Эмиля теперь — тоже.

***

Позже Микеле порадовался, что не стал торопиться, — несмотря на дневной отдых, от долгого пути верхом у Эмиля разболелась нога. Микеле видел, как он морщится и стискивает зубы, и пытался ехать ещё медленнее, но лошади и так шли почти шагом. На постоялый двор в нескольких милях от Касены, где им предстояло заночевать, въехали уже в сумерках. Микеле помог Эмилю спуститься на землю, кинул монетку мальчишке, взявшему поводья лошадей, и подождал, пока Эмиль не отпустит его плечо. Показывать, что один из них ранен, не хотелось.

Людей на постоялом дворе было немного, поэтому для них нашлась отдельная комната, хотя плата, на взгляд Микеле, была задрана раза в три против обычной. Но он не торговался. Зато комната была чистой, а расторопная служанка мигом притащила тушёную свинину и кувшин пива. Уходя, подмигнула Микеле и так качнула высокой грудью, что он задумался — не включил ли хозяин в цену комнаты ещё и её? Тогда, наверное, не так уж много он и запросил...

— Есть или спать? — задумчиво спросил Эмиль, прохромав к кровати и тяжело упав на неё. — Спать или есть?

— Есть. — Микеле заставил его нагнуться, чтобы стащить через голову кольчугу. — Потом обработаем твои раны, потом спать. Вытяни руки.

Эмиль послушно позволил ему раздеть себя до нижней рубахи; воспротивился было, когда Микеле опустился на колени, чтобы стянуть с него сапоги, но на Микеле это не подействовало. Он не видел ничего унизительного в том, чтобы помочь раненому товарищу, пусть даже выполняя работу, которая обычно предназначалась слуге или оруженосцу.

Он быстрее управился со своей частью ужина и, пока Эмиль ещё жевал, достал из сумки склянку с мазью. Зачерпнул, размял в ладонях, согревая.

— Раздевайся.

Эмиль усмехнулся.

— Лучшее, что я мог от тебя услышать.

— Разве ты не хотел спать? — поддразнил его Микеле. — Давай, не хочу заляпать твою одежду.

Эмиль послушно стащил рубашку и штаны, и Микеле начал лёгкими движениями втирать мазь в рубцы на его боку. Когда он перешёл к бедру, Эмиль уже с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Микеле не торопился. Было приятно касаться Эмиля, особенно зная, что эти прикосновения облегчают боль.

— Я не всё тебе сказал, — сонно произнёс Эмиль.

— Догадываюсь, — хмыкнул Микеле. — Всё в порядке.

— Я просто… не мог. Прости.

— Эмиль, я понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь, — возразил Эмиль и перехватил его ладонь, липкую от мази, пахнущую розмарином. — Просто знай, что во всём остальном я был с тобой честен. Правда.

— Верю. Ложись, нам рано вставать.

Пока он вытирал руки и убирал склянку с мазью обратно в сумку, Эмиль заснул. Микеле остановился над кроватью, не решаясь потревожить его. Ему нравилось смотреть на спящего Эмиля. Тот выглядел насколько молодым — только бородка и придавала хоть сколько-то серьёзный вид. А так мальчишка мальчишкой. Королевский рыцарь, кто бы подумал.

Микеле осторожно улёгся ему под бок, стараясь не разбудить. Но Эмиль тут же обхватил его рукой, подгрёб к себе и уткнулся носом в затылок. Микеле на ощупь нашёл его руку и накрыл своей ладонью.

Спать с Эмилем ему тоже нравилось.

***

Утром Эмиль достал из сумки бронзовый плащ королевской гвардии.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь привлекать внимание.

— Теперь уже нет. Въедем открыто.

Микеле не стал уточнять, куда. Понятно — к королю. Чтобы сообщить о заговоре. Он подозревал, что не знает и половины обстоятельств — почему, например, надо было держать отсутствие Эмиля в тайне, что он узнал из писем, какова вообще его роль во всём этом. Неважно. Жизни Эмиля больше не будет угрожать опасность, вот что главное.

А ему, похоже, выпал неплохой шанс заслужить благоволение короля. Спас одного из доверенных рыцарей, помог раскрыть заговор. Подарок судьбы. Кто другой прыгал бы от радости. Впрочем, если король захочет вознаградить его, Микеле уже знал, о чём попросит.

***

Их ждали на развилке дорог почти у самой Касены. Лео в рыцарском облачении, но всё так же открыто улыбающийся, и ещё двое рыцарей — широкоплечий темноволосый парень и высокий блондин. Последний при виде Эмиля рванул вперёд.

— Ну, слава Богу! — в его голосе звучало неприкрытое облегчение. — Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда ты исчез.

Поравнявшись с Эмилем, он обнял его — насколько это было возможно, не слезая с лошади. Эмиль похлопал его по плечу, улыбаясь во весь рот:

— Да ладно тебе, Лео же передавал, что у меня всё хорошо

— Мало ли, что он передавал.

— Крис, познакомься, — Эмиль кивнул в сторону Микеле, молча наблюдавшего за их встречей. — Микеле, барон Криспино. Лео наверняка тоже рассказывал.

— Да, разумеется. — Крис — сэр Кристоф, капитан королевской гвардии — повернул лошадь, заставив её обойти лошадь Эмиля, и протянул Микеле руку. — Рад вас встретить, барон. Мы все у вас в долгу.

— Я тоже рад с вами встретиться, но я ничего… — начал было Микеле и не договорил, потому что сэр Кристоф бесцеремонно дёрнул его за руку и вгляделся в глаза.

— И правда, фиалки госпожи Марты! — радостно сообщил он. Лео за его спиной согнулся и закрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь скрыть смех.

— Что? — растерялся Микеле. Он взглянул на Эмиля — тот пытался выглядеть невинно, но губы дрожали.

— Мне же надо было дать какую-то примету, по которой Лео бы тебя узнал.

Так вот почему Лео каждый раз так веселился, глядя ему в лицо! Микеле почувствовал, как щекам становится горячо. Сэр Кристоф, ухмыляясь, отпустил его руку.

— Если ваша сестра столь же красива, я готов заслать сватов.

Что?!

— Крис, осторожно, — вмешался Эмиль, пока Микеле не успел рявкнуть сэру Кристофу, чтобы тот не смел говорить так о его сестре. — За госпожу Сару Микеле тебе голову оторвёт. Давай к делу.

— Да. — Сэр Кристоф резко перестал улыбаться. — Уже два дня ходят слухи, что ты исчез. Герцог Арно предложил отправить к герцогу Кенрету пару рыцарей, чтобы убедиться, что ты гостишь у него и всё в порядке. Я сказал, что отправлю сегодня.

— Герцог скажет, что не видел меня, и епископ Ластерский это подтвердит, а ты поверишь своим людям. Потом начнёте искать и найдёте на болотах какие-нибудь следы вроде плаща или рукавицы, — закончил Эмиль. — Сколько у тебя людей?

— Только наши. Я не уверен, что герцог Арно не привлёк на свою сторону старую гвардию, и не хочу рисковать. По крайней мере, сейчас они нас не ждут, а пока поймут, что к чему...

— Правильно. В худшем случае будет один к двум, но нам же не впервой, да?

Сэр Кристоф хищно усмехнулся.

— Хоть к трём.

— Сейчас едем прямо к Арно. Насколько я его знаю, он в это время уже не спит. Если обойдётся без боя, можно будет отправляться за Кенретом. Жан, поедешь ты. Возьмёшь побольше людей, только осторожно. У него в гостях епископ, его и его людей не трогать. Сам понимаешь, этим только дай повод.

Темноволосый парень кивнул.

— Герцог Кенрет либо трус, либо дурак, — заметил сэр Кристоф. — Побоялся сказать герцогу Арно, что упустил тебя

— А дурак может быть непредсказуем, особенно если ему нечего терять, — возразил Эмиль. — Я бы вообще отправил тебя, но ты мне нужен здесь. Мы ещё не знаем, кто поддерживал Арно и что они сделают, когда поймут, что заговор раскрыт. С остальным разберёмся потом. Выдвигаемся.

Понимание обрушилось на Микеле холодной волной, сметая его привычную картину мира и оставляя за собой новую — истинную, которую он не сумел разглядеть прежде.

Он знал только одного человека, способного приказывать капитану королевской гвардии.

Эмиль глянул на него и, видимо, прочитал всё по его лицу. Но ничего не сказал. Только сжал челюсти и ударил ногами лошадь, посылая в галоп. Сэр Кристоф последовал за ним, и Микеле тоже, даже не успев подумать, что он делает. Сейчас он просто оставался с Эмилем, как обещал. Всё остальное можно будет осознать позже.

Стражники у городских ворот отошли с дороги, едва увидев рыцарей короля. Копыта прогрохотали по мощёной улице, почти пустой в этот ранний час, эхом отражаясь от стен. Подвесной мост перед внутренним замком был опущен, возле него ждали ещё двое рыцарей из королевской гвардии. Эмиль махнул им рукой, не останавливаясь. Всадники влетели на замковый двор; Эмиль резко осадил лошадь, спрыгнул с неё, почти незаметно припав на левую ногу, и быстро поднялся по ступеням.

Микеле следовал за ним. Всё происходящее виделось ему словно в полусне, когда частью разума осознаёшь, что что-то не так, но это не имеет значения. Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли по коридорам — слуги шарахались в стороны, кто с испугом, кто с радостным удивлением на лицах. Навстречу выбежал ещё один рыцарь, совсем молодой.

— Герцог Арно в кабинете короля Марка, — сообщил он и тут же поправился: — Прежнего короля.

Эмиль кивнул. Ещё один коридор — и они остановились у тяжёлой дубовой двери. Эмиль рванул её на себя обеими руками. Если бы она открывалась внутрь — наверное, вышиб бы с ноги, подумал Микеле.

Сидящий за массивным столом мужчина возмущённо открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть на вломившихся, но увидел, кто перед ним, да так и застыл. Эмиль в несколько шагов пересёк кабинет и швырнул на стол письма.

— Арестовать, — приказал он. — Заговор против короны и покушение на жизнь короля.

По лицу мужчины — герцога Арно — разлилась мертвенная бледность.

— Это ложь.

— Кто, кроме Кенрета, в этом замешан?

— Это ложь! — крикнул герцог. Лео с Жаном подошли к нему, держа ладони на рукоятях мечей. — Ты не смеешь!

— Сдайся им, Лион, — тихо сказал Эмиль. — И расскажи обо всём, что вы успели сделать. Тогда обещаю тебе жизнь.

Герцог сжал челюсти, отстегнул с пояса кинжал и со стуком бросил на стол. Но не сказал при этом ни слова. Эмиль качнул головой — Лео с Жаном вывели герцога из кабинета.

— Обыщите его личные покои, — приказал Эмиль. — Если он не уничтожил сразу переписку с Кенретом, может найтись что-нибудь ещё. Филипп, приведи сюда принцессу Софию. Очень вежливо, ясно? Я сам с ней поговорю. Крис, проследи, чтобы не поднялось лишнего шума.

— Конечно.

— Микеле. — Эмиль взглянул на него, и Микеле показалось, что его напряжённое лицо чуть смягчилось. Возможно, только показалось. — Я буду говорить с сестрой; позаботься, чтобы нам не мешали.

Микеле кивнул.

Когда привели принцессу Софию — миниатюрную светловолосую девушку, с виду совсем подростка, и не скажешь, что они с Эмилем почти ровесники, — Микеле вышел из кабинета и встал у двери. Королевский приказ, как-никак.

Вот, значит, какой настоящий Эмиль. Не просто рыцарь, с которым можно делиться детскими историями и наблюдать вместе за охотящимся ястребом, плавать в озере, целоваться, заниматься любовью. Король. Привыкший, что ему подчиняются и что его слово — закон. Хотя… Крис с Лео вели себя не так чтобы очень подобострастно. Подчинялись — как командиру, он ведь и был их командиром в Христене, понял Микеле. И ещё не королём, а сколько с тех пор времени-то прошло?

Рыцарей в бронзовых плащах стало меньше — видимо, Жан уехал с частью из них за герцогом Кенретом, чьи владения граничили с Криспино. Именно с той стороны, откуда появился раненый Эмиль. Микеле надеялся, что ублюдок, пытавшийся его убить, получил по заслугам.

Эмиль разговаривал с принцессой Софией так долго, что Микеле потерял счёт времени. Когда дверь наконец распахнулась и Эмиль вывел заплаканную сестру, Микеле вздрогнул и выпрямился. Эмиль подозвал Филиппа и велел ему отвести принцессу обратно в её покои. Микеле присмотрелся — на лице девушки не было отчаяния. Она даже пыталась улыбаться сквозь слёзы.

— Она правда не знала, — сказал Эмиль, провожая её взглядом. Теперь он выглядел чуть менее напряжённым, чем раньше. — Хоть что-то хорошее.

Микеле кивнул.

— А отец, похоже, умер вовсе не от сердечного приступа.

— Сожалею.

— Да. Ну, я уже говорил, мы друг друга почти не знали. — Эмиль скосил на Микеле глаза и вздохнул. — Я должен тебе объяснение, да? Пойдём, — он указал на дверь кабинета. Микеле повиновался.

Тщательно закрыв за собой дверь, Эмиль подошёл к столу и уселся на него, небрежно отодвинув бумаги. Микеле остановился напротив.

— У тебя наверняка найдётся что мне сказать, — негромко начал Эмиль. — Можешь говорить как есть. Я пойму.

Теперь, значит, для этого нужно высочайшее разрешение.

— Надеюсь, мы ничем не оскорбили вас во время пребывания в Криспино, ваше величество.

У Эмиля дёрнулась щека, словно Микеле ударил его.

— Во-первых, ты сам меня не узнал.

— А откуда мне было тебя знать? Я с прошлой зимы не был в Касене!

— А я виноват, что ли?! — забывшись, Эмиль повысил голос, но тут же спохватился. — Если бы я сказал, что я король, ты бы вёл себя со мной так же? Ты, Сара — как с равным? Давай, скажи, что ничего бы не изменилось.

Микеле сжал зубы.

— Нет, — признал он. — И что с того? Для тебя это что — игра была такая?

— А для тебя? — перебил его Эмиль. — Для тебя это было игрой?

Микеле знал, что он имеет в виду — не только разговоры и поездки верхом в компании Сары с Милой. Но и то, что было между ними у озера, и обещание ждать.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Тогда почему ты думаешь обо мне иначе?

Микеле не нашёл, что ответить. Эмиль смотрел на него, и это был всё тот же Эмиль из Христены. А ещё король, но в первую очередь — Эмиль.

Кстати...

— Значит, на самом деле ты Марк?

Эмиль скривился, словно нечаянно тронул больной зуб.

— Марком был мой отец. Меня сроду никто по первому имени не звал. Не знаю, как буду привыкать.

Микеле невольно усмехнулся, и Эмиль, поймав эту усмешку, вцепился в него взглядом — с такой открытой надеждой, что у Микеле не осталось ни желания, ни шанса сопротивляться. Так сдаются в начале боя, зная, что проще и мудрее принять свою судьбу, чем трепыхаться из последних сил, лишь умножая потери. И что победитель будет милосерден к тем, кого примет под свою руку.

— Когда я звал тебя в Касену, я не имел в виду, что ты будешь королевским фаворитом, — серьёзно сказал Эмиль. — У тебя не будет никаких привилегий, кроме тех, что заслужишь сам. Твой дом останется далеко. Для всех здесь ты поначалу будешь чужим, хотя Лео ты понравился и Крису тоже. И ещё, это пока секрет, но на севере не всё так хорошо, как кажется. Возможно, нам придётся туда вернуться. У тебя будет столько проблем, что ты пожалеешь, что встретил меня. Хватит этого твоей гордости, ястреб, или мне снова придётся тебя уговаривать?

Вместо ответа Микеле отстегнул с пояса меч и положил на стол рядом с Эмилем. Тот недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Встань, — подсказал Микеле, протягивая руки.

Тут только Эмиль понял и поспешно вскочил.

— Меня ещё не короновали, — предупредил он, но всё же взял ладони Микеле в свои.

— Так даже лучше.

Руки у него были тёплые и сухие. Надёжные. Микеле опустился на одно колено, склонил голову и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я, Микеле, барон Криспино, клянусь в верности своей быть преданным Эмилю из Христены и хранить ему верность перед всеми по совести и без обмана...


End file.
